


A Dream That’s Called...

by anakinisspacebuns



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Davey Is Oblivious, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is a flirt, M/M, Probably Historically Inaccurate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinisspacebuns/pseuds/anakinisspacebuns
Summary: edit: I do gotta tell you, this is my first fanfiction on here :0 it’s pretty explicit, read those tags man, so read for your sake. Ignore how bad i am at writing :,)Jack had no idea why, but Davey was different to him."I stayed for you." Jack breathed out.It was Davey's turn to choke on air.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Original Female Character (mentioned), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. I ain’t goin’ anywhere

Davey slid his bits across the counter and grabbed his papes. He sighed and let them rest on his shoulders before there was some more loud crowd noises. Turning his attention towards the racket, he almost dropped his papers. It was Jack. Jack had come back. He wondered why he would give up going to Santa Fe. It was all he dreamed about.

But Jack had a new dream, to be here with his family, the Newsies, Les, Sarah, and Davey. He hopped out of the carriage getting engulfed by the crowd of Newsies, he patted them away and glanced up towards Davey. Jack almost grinned at his friends shocked state. He went to make his way towards him until he was stopped by Sarah, she came in hot for a kiss and he just quickly reacted, he had no idea why or what he was doing. Returning the kiss in which he did, he knew he would regret later and probably tell her, but Jack didn't feel like telling her right now.

Walking over to his friend he leaned against the side of the wooden wall, giving one of his half grin half smiles. "So, what's today's headline?" "Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes." Davey returned and smiled. Jack and Davey shared a short hug before walking over and sharing it with the other Newsies.

It wasn't until later that night when they were on the rooftop of Jacks penthouse, well technically not his, but Jack had finished his sip of rum, which he had gotten from a guy he knew. "So, why didn't you really go?" Davey asked, taking the 17 year old boy by surprise.

Jack coughed a bit, choking on air, he didn't expect Davey to ask.

"Well, I told ya. I still got stuff to do 'ere."

Davey looked over at him. "But why give up going to Santa Fe, for the Newsies? I get they're your family, but is' not like they're goin' anywhere soon." Jack finally met Davey's eyes.

"Besides, we both know there's another reason you're staying and I just wanna know if it's because of Sarah.."

Jack nodded a bit. _Right, her._

"No, Davey, it ain't Sarah." He sighed.

"You can tell me ya know. We're friends, practically family."

Jack shifted his gaze back towards his friend, he didn't say anything for awhile, just observed his friend. The way David just held his hands together, fidgeting with his fingers, his white shirt dirtier than he's ever seen, his hair was a bit messy, but not to messy for David to get upset.

Jack had no idea why, but Davey was different to him.

"I stayed for you." Jack breathed out.

It was Davey's turn to choke on air. "M-me? Why me? I- I'm not-"

" 'ecause you helped me realize stuff, Y'know?"

Davey felt jittery, he didn't enjoy the feeling.

"Ya made me realize that I might not 'ave a real family, but I got you, the Newsies, Les, and your family."

Davey nodded. "But that doesn't- why would I be another reason for you to stay Jack? I'll be goin' back to school soon and won't see you a bunch, so?"

Jack groaned in annoyance. "Davey- quit it with the questions, I- I can't explain my feelin's I ain't good with this kinda stuff."

"Sorry." Davey said moments later.

"It's cause I like you. You're a good friend and didn't give up on me"

Davey stared out at the sky, he knew Jack was looking for something that Davey should have said, but the truth is, Davey wished Jack had wanted to stay because he wanted to be with him.

"I wouldn't ever give up on you." Davey mumbled. "You're special to me. More special than anyone I've met, Jack. More than Les, more than Sarah..." he trailed.

Jack just stared at him, surprised at the honest answer. "you- ya make it it sound like we ain't gon' see each other for a long time, I told you, I ain't going anywhere, Davey."

"But you should."

"Davey.."

"Jack, you're gon' be 18, you can't stay here forever. Santa Fe is your dream, you gotta chase it."

"But Davey, you don't understand. My new dream, is 'ere with you."

Davey felt Jack hold his hand, but Davey pulled away. "Jack no, don't confuse yourself."

"I'm not confused."

"Yes you are. You don't wanna go down a path thinking some guy is your dream, when you really find out that they're not."

Jack sighed. "Davey, I know what I want, it might 'ave taken me the whole day, but I wanta' be 'ere with you."

Jack held his hand out, hoping Davey wouldn't get upset, or disgusted with him. Davey walked over and held Jack's hand. "You know this is illegal right?"

Jack scoffed. "I'll take my chances." He laughed and lit one of his cigarettes, taking a puff.

"Rum and cigarettes. Good combination."

"Aw, Davey. I ain't gon' hurt cha."

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me, Jack."

Jack used his free hand to take his cigarette from his mouth, he brought Davey's hand up to his lips, and kissed it. "Mmm, I know. I just like it when you get all smart mouth."

Davey rolled his eyes. "I do not get all smart mouthed around you all the time."

Jack laughed. "Yes ya do. Just a bit after we started sellin' papes yous corrected me when I said a word wrong."

"That's not being a smart mouth, Jack. That's just basic correction in grammar."

Jack pulled Davey towards him, leaning down to leave a small kiss on his mouth.

"Ya really need to know when to shut up Dave. Or I ain't stayin'."

Davey leaned in for another one, but Jack grinned pulling away slowly, snorting a laugh when Davey pulled him back against him.

"You wouldn't leave, if that meant never seeing me again, would you?" He whispered and held Jacks arm.

Jack threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it, to light it out. "Mm, maybe if ya keep talkin' I might." he grinned

Davey frowned. "Well I like talking."

Jack frowned as well. "I swear, do I have to make all the moves." He muttered.

"What moves are yo-."

Jack had smashed his lips onto David's, this time it wasn’t quick and sweet, it was long, affectionate, and soft.

Davey has stumbled back, possibly would have fallin' over if it wasn't for Jack's grip around his waist.

David wanted this to be his life, just him and Jack together, but it was illegal, if anyone saw them, they could tell the cops and they'd be thrown in jail or even shot.

Jack pulled away, breathing heavily, gripping Davey even tighter, fearing Davey would disappear. He placed his chin on top of Davey's head, and pulled his head into the crook of his neck.

The long shaky breath Davey let out, made him fear that they would never work. They wouldn't, it would be risky. "Jack" he blissfully breathed out, like as if they were together in a bed.

Jack sighed. "I know. It's risky and dangerous and I don't want ya to suffer from it."

Davey almost jolted up to make his remark, but he just held Jack tighter as well. "I would never suffer from being with someone I love." He whispered against his skin.

Jack could of sworn he stopped breathing for a second. "Love.."

"I love you, Jack."

Jack was definitely hearing right, but he couldn't say it. He started having a little panic. What if he didn't love Davey and he was right about being confused.

Jack just instead rubbed his hand against Davey's back. "You should head inside soon, ya parents and sister are gon' worry bout' you" he whispered out.

Davey nodded and pulled himself away, taking him a minute to release his hand from Jacks. "One week." Davey croaked.

Jack sighed, he knew that voice. "Davey.."

"I'm going back to school in a week, so I won't be around a lot to sell papes."

Jack stepped forwards only to have Davey step backwards. "Goodnight Jack." He said and climbed down the latter.

Jack stood there for a moment and sighed. "Risky..." he muttered.


	2. Sellin’ Papes and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bit of a steamy scene, not really, just a hickey scene, so that’s all uwu

"I messed up, again."

Mush, Race, Crutchie, and Blink glanced up from their game.

"Aw, Jackie boy, ya didn't mess up, you's just wanted to go to your dream place." Mush replied.

Jack sat at the table and shook his head. "No. I- we kissed."

"We were there, boy. We saw you and the Jacobs girl kiss."

"No. Me and Davey kissed.." Jack hushed. The table went quiet.

Race grinned. "Didn't know you had a taste for boys, Jackie."

Jack frowned. "I don't. I like em' girls too. But, I don't know."

Crutchie just limped his way over and patted his shoulders. "You and Dave are perfect together!"

Jack stood up quickly, careful not to knock over Crutchie. "T-together?! Like a couple? In love? _Queer_?" He choked out.

Race sighed. "You's loosin' it Jack. How does Davey feel, Eh?"

"I- I don't know. He kissed back, he was talkin' about how it would be risky is we's dated, but he said he.. well, Y'know?"

Race grinned. "Davey said he loves ya, didnt he? and your havin second thoughts."

Jack looked at them. "But I don't wanna hurt him, it was just like, the moment ya know? He looked so..perfect."

Mush smiled. "Jackie, I think you's need some rest, talk to him tomorrow or just see where it goes."

Jack sighed. "You's don't understand. I didn't say it back and his voice broke when we'd said goodbye. I think, it hurt him."

The three boys sighed. "Well, imagine, Jack. Declaring your love or affection to someone and getting nuthin' back." Crutchie explained.

Jack just groaned. "I couldn't say it. I aven't in a long time and it wouldn't come out."

Race just shrugged. "Well, then your gonna ave' to fix this Jackie boy, it's your problem now's."

———

Jack knew it, Davey was avoiding him. He usually was here on time, it had been about 30 minutes since Davey was suppose to be here, so Jack just started selling without him.

"Jack!"

Davey quickly ran up to him, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't- I didn't sleep well and I woke up late." He huffed, holding his papes against his thigh.

Jack gave a grin. "Ah, don't worry, Dave. You's need ya sleep." He slung an arm around Davey's shoulders. "Nuthin' wrong with that."

Davey nodded and gave a sighed. "Les is out of town with my parents and Sarah, so he wanted me to sell some extras for him."

Jack grinned again, Davey alone at home made him even more flirty than his usual self. "Home alone, huh?"

"Yeah, I needed to sell and I'm old enough to stay alone."

"You know, I could stay with ya if you don't want's to be alone. We'd have so much fun, Dave, don't ya think?" He winked

Davey was about to give a nod and then flushed. "Jack-" he basically scowled but laughed, he finally understood.

Jack just laughed along. "Took ya long enough, thought's you was suppose to be smart Davey."

"I can be smart and oblivious to flirting Jack."

"You's very oblivious."

"I's know's"

Jack gently shoved at his shoulders. "You mocking me?"

"I think your accent is cute, sorry not sorry."

"I think you're cute." He grinned, Davey shaking his head.

"Jack-." He breathed, looking down.

"You'll be saying that a lot tonight, won't ya" Jack this time started to walk a bit faster.

"What does that me-" Davey definitely looked red, he looked up at Jack. "Jack Kelly!" He ran after him, embarrassed at what he had just said.

———

"I hate you."

Jack laughed and planted a kiss on his head. "You enjoyed it~" he grinned.

Davey went to fix his own shirt and collar. "You're so lucky my family isn't home, these marks on my neck, they’d have some questions.."

"I's just wanna make sure nobody's gon' take ya away from me"

"Jack, I'm not an object."

"I knowww, but some Newsies like to mark what's theirs"

"I- that still makes me sound like an object"

"Well, you are whatcha eat"

"Jack- that doesn't even make sense.."

"I saw it in the paper"

"That's still- no."

Jack just pulled Davey close to him and pecked his lips. "Just don't want Spot or another Newsie to mark ya as their’s, i don't think I can handle it."

Davey grinned. "You jealous? Afraid that someone else might be attracted to me."

Jack scoffed and looked away. "Pfft"

Davey went to Jack's bandanna, trying to brush it away from Jack's neck, before placing a soft kiss on his skin.

Jack's hands immediately went to Davey's waist giving a soft sigh.

Davey wasn't one to really give hickeys, heck he wasn't sure exactly how, he softly bit onto Jack's skin for a minute and pulled away.

"There, you've been marked as well."

Jack gave a small chuckle and look down at him. "Nice Dave, but I'm pretty sure no ones gonna see it."

"Well yeah, that's why I put it where your bandanna would go, don't think you want people to know you've been marked"

"But you do?"

"I didn't have a choice and I left _one_ not like fifty."

Jack shrugged and held him close. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, there's just a lot of hickeys-"

"No, I means from last night"

"What about last night?"

"That i's couldn't say it back and I'm sorry if it hurt ya"

Davey pulled away and looked up at him. "Hurt me?"

"You seemed sad"

Davey smiled and grabbed his hand. "I wasn't upset because you didn't say I love you back, I was just scared because what if us doesn't work. Not like an affectionate type, but like, what if we can't keep sneaking around?"

Jack sighed. "I know this ain't exactly what we's wanted. But at least we's together? Right?"

Davey nodded. "Jack, I could never be upset with you if you didn't say it back, I know it was too soon and I know it's hard for you."

"Hey, is okay. I- I lov- like you too." Jack winced. "Shit, I'm sorry Dave, I-"

Davey kisses him, holding onto him, smiling. "I'd take that over anything, Jack." He whispered.

The Newsie boy just let out a fluttered breath and held David against his body.


	3. Guns and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, did you know Jack was 17 and David was 15. Found that off of Google o-o

"Come onnnn~"

Davey tried to shove himself away. "Jack, we gotta go."

Jack grumbled and held him closer. "But yous sittin' on me and I don't mind that" he grinned.

Davey frowned and placed a kiss on his head. "You're the one who's holding me here"

"I think you're just makin' exs'cuses" Jack scoffed and tucked his fingers under the hem of David's shirt, brushing his sides.

"Don't think you can flirt your way out" he said breathy

Jack shrugged and gave a grin. "You enjoy it tho-." he pressed his lips to his.

"Jackkk~" David whined, still trying to pull away. Jack eventually frowned and let go of his partner. Davey pecked his cheek and stood up, fixing his shirt.

"I like whatcha thinkin'"

"What?"

"We continue this back at your place and I can show you some of my special moves."

"I've never wished to be attracted to females more now in my life"

Jack gave a playfully, hurtful gasp, placing his hand over his chest. "Now that's just rude"

Davey smiled giving a shrug and picking up his papes he still needed to sell. Jack stood up, also fixing his outfit and grabbing a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it.

"You still got papes to sell?"

"Remember Les wanted me to sell some extras for the week?"

"Oh yeah, that was before's our alley fun."

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm glad that's the only thing you remember about yesterday." He said sarcastically, brushing past him and out of the alley. Jack followed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's not the only thing I remember. I also remember I owed Race a dollar because I lost in a card game."

"Oh dear god.." David mumbled.

"What? I'll give him it."

"You really like to throw the small amounts of your money around for Race's next cigar."

Jack grinned and held his cigarette. "It was either that or we was betting on you."

David glanced at him. "Why would they bet on me? I'm not that interesting, besides having to be going to school, but it's not that fun."

"You's plenty interesting and he would have bet somethin' about you kissing me first or whatever."

David turned away from the man he sold a Pape to, giving a small smile to the guy, and pulled Jack away. "Why would he bet that?" He whispered to Jack.

"Shit, Davey, I sorta told em'"

David inhaled. "em'? As in them?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah"

"Who's them?"

"Mush, Crutchie, Race, and Blink. Although Blink didn't say anything, so don't think he'll be a problem."

David gave out a long breath. "Problem? So, you mean the others could possibly **TELL** others!?" He whisper shouted.

Jack cringed. "Possibly, especially when it comes to bets.."

David shoved his papes into some random persons arm and dragged Jack away. "My god.."

"Davey, your papes? And where are we going?" Jack frowned.

"To the lodging house, I assume at least the one's we need to talk to are done."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna make sure it doesn't go floating around to towns people and they try to shoot us!"

Jack sighed. "David.."

"Shut. Up." He tried to growl, but it sounded more like he was worried.

———

The boys made it to the lodging house and happily the four guys he needed to talk to were there.

"Aye, it's Jack's boy!"

"You know my name, Mush." David frowned.

"Yeah, but we wanted to congrats ya"

Race just shrugged. "It goes around."

David cleared his throat. "Around? You mean.."

"All the Newsies know. Even Brooklyn. Spot wanted to know who Jack Kelly settled down with and I had to tell him."

"No. No you didn't. At least me, could've done Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

David groaned and placed his hands on the table looking down.

"Guys, he's just panicking, doesn't want nobody to get shot for bein' Queer."

"But Jackie, I thoughts you said you ain't queer?" Crutchie questioned.

David interrupted. "You think I'm Queer?"

The boys all glanced at each other and then at Davey. "I means, it's kinda obvious. You's always looked at Jack like the way he looked at Sarah."

"W-What? I'm-"

Jack just grabbed David's arm. "Okay, we's done, just make sure no towns folks here about us, okay? Let's go." He pulled David towards the bunks, the boys didn't usually come in until it was night.

"What was Race talkin' about, Jack? You do actually like my sister?"

Jack sighed. "No, looks I don't wanna talk about it righ-."

"But I do! Jack if you have feelings for my sister, then you should be with my sister."

"And what about us Dave? You's think I'd just throw you from my life so I can have a slightly easier one with Sarah?"

David looked down. "I certainly wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt.."

Jack leaned against the bunks and stepped on his cigarette. "Davey, I did have feelings for her, well fake ones, forced ones? I dunno, somethin' like that. I didn't really see me loving her the way she probably wanted."

David sighed. "Jack I just want you to be honest with me, just for this time.."

"I know, Dave. Look I'm real sorry and I want you to know how much I care for you's"

David laughed a bit, making Jack raise his brow. "What's so funny?" "This is just super sentimental for you and it's just weird."

Jack gave a short laugh and pulled him into a hug. "I can be romantic, womanizer right here."

"I'm not a female Jack."

"Yeah, if you would it would be easier to not get shot." Jack joked, earning a push into the wooden beds. "Ouch."

David shrugged, pulling away. "I've never been attracted to girls, well anybody actually. Besides you, I guess."

"I'm not gonna say how many times I've been attracted to girls and boys, cause' there's a lot" he laughed and turned to David who just frowned.

"I mean, changing subject, how are we gonna do this? The lodging house is safe, since the boys won't really care. Your's house is safe for one week, the alleys are"

"Not so safe right now. Alleys are good for quick little interventions, but what we did today, was real risky.." David added.

Jack nodded. "This whole thing is real risky, especially with us tellin' the boys."

"You told the boys Jack."

"Right." He sighed and pulled David against him. “Sorry?”

David smiled. “I guess I could forgive you.” He joked. Jack grinned and pulled him in close for a quick kiss, before softly shoving David away when he heard some footsteps coming in.

“Yo, Davey-.” Racetrack said, walking in the bunk room.

Jack gave a small sigh of relief and looked towards the boy he shoved, David rubbed his head, grabbing his hat and standing up. “Yeah?” He groaned, his head pounding.

“Sorry.” Jack said, giving a sincere smile. “It’s fine.” David return, giving a smile.

Race gave a laugh. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your moment, eh?” David frowned. “What did you wanna tell me, Racetrack?”

“Ah, yes. Some mail boy came around and wanted to give ya this letter, said it was from your’s mother.” He said, throwing the letter towards him and leaning against the bunk.

David caught it, thankfully, tearing it open. He read through the letter and sighed. “Of course..” he muttered.

Jack stood up and leaned forwards, resting his hand by David’s head, trying to read the letter upside down. “Hm?”

“My Mother is just reminding me about the chores and cleaning in the house, worried that I’m spending too much time with the Newsies. I just wish she would understand I can take care of myself.” He sighed and shoved the letter in his pocket.

“I need to go do some shopping at the market.” David frowned.

“Aw, I’ll go wit’ cha” Jack smiled.

“Em, after you help Crutchie and I, remember cowboy?”

Jack cringed. “Right, right. Shoot, sorry Dave.”

“Don’t worry bout’ it, I’ll be fine.”

“My god, it won’t take more than five minutes, Jackie-Boy.” Race scoffed and turned on his heels leaving.

Jack stood up and went to follow, before turning towards David. “I’ll see you in five, okay?” David nodded, giving a little gesture for him to go follow Race, before making his way out of the lodge.

———

It was probably ten minutes since he left the lodge, he assumed Jack was taking a bit longer, so he just carried along. “Why do I need to buy fruit, they’ll be gone for weeks.” He muttered and handed his bits to the merchant, before walking down the market square.

“Aye, looky’ here. It’s Jack’s boy.”

David turned around, giving a sigh. “The Delancey Brothers..” he mumbled.

“Aye, aye, don’t go muttering under your breath queer-y” Oscar grinned.

David widened his eyes. “What?”

Morris just smirked. “You Newsies need to know when to shut up when talkin’ bout’ other people’s”

“We’d heard you been getting with Kelly, huh? Queer boy.” They has pushed David down the street. “Back off-“ David seethed.

Oscar pulled out something he didn’t expect. Morris grinning. “You’s know what happens when we find out You’s is Queer, right?”

David’s breath skipped. “Don’t, please.”

Oscar cocked his gun, his finger stroking the trigger. “The best part about this, is we can see Jack Kelly at his worst. Vulnerable and Broken.”

“Bye bye, Jackie’s boy.” Morris smiled.

Oscar pointed the gun at David, his finger then stopping on the trigger and pushed it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have written more, but we need cliffhangers. Sowwy :,(


	4. Losing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you all are doing well, thank you for the Kudos and Hits! Don’t be afraid to comment for questions and such!! ^^ enjoy! 
> 
> Tw : blood and implied sex

David couldn't explain what happened in his mind. Thankfully Oscar wasn't good at using a gun and just hit David's side before running off with Morris.

He couldn't comprehend where he was, there was nobody around and his hand swept over the wound and blood. His mind started panicking. "Jack." He muttered, his eyes glazed with tears.

He worried that the Delancey's were going after Jack next, his breath was frantic, his face was damp after a minute, but the boy couldn't seem to get up, his body was weak, he felt weak. Jack would have pummeled those boys and David only used his mouth.

He shifted on his side, not his wounded, but just laying there, trying to find the strength to get up. "Davey?"

David turned back onto his back, finding Crutchie. "Oh my!" Crutchie limped his way over and held his hand out. "Come on, we gotta get you outta here."

"Let me **die** here, so Jack can be safe."

"No! Dave, we gotta get you out of here before someone else finishes it off."

David frowned and finally pushed himself up, wincing, and shakily standing up, using the wall as help, before grasping Crutchies hand.

"Who did this?" Crutchie asked.

David shrugged. "I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna talk at all."

———

"Heya fellas, I need some assistance." Crutchie said, peeking his head through the front door of the lodging house, before pushing it all the way open.

"No." David mumbled.

"Oh my god" Race glanced at David. "Dave.."

David sighed. "I told you I should have just gone home, Crutchie."

"David?!"

David glanced up at Jack, who didn't waste time, running down the stairs, patting Crutchie on the shoulder and looking at his boyfriend.

"I-"

"Don't say anything. Please. I didn't wanna come here anyway..."

The other newsie boys just glanced at David, frowning. "Why?" Mush asked, raising a brow.

"Because no one else needs to be shot today." David snapped, taking them by surprise. Davey sighed. "Sorry, I'm just.."

"I got him guys, we'll be back." Jack sighed and grabbed David, helping him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He sat him down on a stool, removing David's shirt and grabbing some first aid things. Jack's breath fluttered as he used a cloth to hold it over the wound. "I can't believe you's were right."

"You didn't believe me?"

"I did, I knew people would shoot Queers, if they really hated it, but I doubt you's went around embracing it in public."

David glanced down. "Delancey's"

"What?"

"It was the Delancey Brothers, they heard some of the Newsies talking about us. Oscar didn't remember the acceleration of the gun when you shoot, so he stumbled, just hitting my side, before running off.."

Jack nodded and went to hold David's hand, but David flinched away. Jack sighed. "Davey, I need you to relax, I'm not gon' hurt ya."

David nodded and slipped his hand with Jack's. Jack grabbed some thread and a needle. "Sarah taught me." Jack muttered.

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but the bullet isn't in there, but it's deep and I's need to close it up."

David raised a brow. "Davey, I just don't wanna _lose you_."

"Lose me?"

"You's is losing lots of blood-"

David breathed heavily and nodded slowly. "Just do it, please.."

Jack kneeled on the ground, threading the thread through the needle and pulling it through David's skin.

David squirmed a bit, before clutching onto the stool, his eyes pricking with tears as he felt the wound close by the force of the thread.

It may not have made sense why his wound needed to be stitched up, since it was just from a bullet, but it seemed like he was slashed in the side.

David's face was damp again with his tears, besides the stitching, he was just rethinking everything, his breath fluttering.

Jack stopped for a second to kiss away his tears.

"Shh, Almost done, doll"

"Don't call me that" he laughed short, before quietly going back to his crying.

Jack soon finished the stitch, tying it into a knot and tearing the rest of the thread off. He stood up and placed the needle into the box, before looking back at David.

Jack was honestly confused or more like worried. Both you could say. His heart ached to help David, but how. He cared so much for David, he wanted him more than anything and seeing the blood when he walked downstairs, his heart basically gave up on beating, as if he was preparing for the worst.

He wanted to hug David, kiss him, hold him close, give him everything he wanted. Jack couldn't even bare the thought of losing him. The first day he met David, he could say he was impressed, the way David observed and commented on everything he did, made Jack annoyed but intrigued, or how David cared for him, tried to save him from the refuge.

Or when David looked ready to punch Jack when he worked for Pulitzer. Jack felt his heart tighten and he glanced back towards David. He loved him.

Jack made his way towards David and kneeled down to meet his eye level. "Davey.." Jack whispered.

David met his gaze, loosening his grip on the stool.

"I'm so sorry, honey," _honey?_ That's new, Jack thought.

"I's should have been there for you, this wouldn't have happened if I was there. Them Delancey Brother's won't be breathin' once I'm done with em' okay?"

David just gave a nod and glanced towards the window. "I'm sorry.." he squeaked.

Jack shook his head and held David's hand. "Hey, Davey..Don't apologize,what could you's ave' done?"

David shrugged in response. "I could've been born a girl, I-."

"No, Dave. Stop"

David glanced up at Jack, he's never seen him like this. Jack looked so caring, but confident. Affectionate, but serious. Jack leaned down and was quick to kiss him. " ** _I love you_**." he whispered against his lips.

David pushed him away slightly. "W-What?" David croaked. "I love you.." Jack said. "I love you." He then repeated giving a smile. "David Jacobs, I am crazy in love's with you."

"That was the most female thing you could ever say."

David gave a smile, then a short laugh and leaned up to kiss him, giving a small wince. "Yeah, you shouldn't move a lot, Dave." He smiled and stood him up, giving him a kiss.

"Can I have my shirt now?"

"Nah, you look better without it." Jack grinned.

David grabbed his shirt, before it was snatched out of his hand and onto a bunk. "You's is gon' wear one of mine. That one is bloody."

"Jack, it's fine."

"Nope." Jack went to find a shirt, he grabbed one and tossed it to David. "Could you- um."

Jack smiled and gave a nod, helping David into the shirt. "Jack, this shirt is literally twice my size."

"Don't lie, it's only like one size bigger."

David shrugged. "I'm still sorry."

"Davey, it wasn't your fault. Oscar and Morris, they's are gonna pay."

David panicked. "Wait no. Jack you can't."

"They shot you, Davey. The police ain't gonna do shit."

"But they'll just shoot you too. That's what they want, they want you to go over there so they can take your life. Jack, you can't go without a plan. I can't lose you either.."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. David was right, he might as well wear a huge target and stand still if he went to them without a plan.

"They're just some punks, we'll think of something and get back at them."

Jack nodded and pulled David close. "You won't lose me, besides I love youuu~"

David smiled. "Don't just throw that around, your _mine_ , Kelly."

Jack widened his eyes a bit and nodded. "Yeah? Mmm, well you's is mine, Jacobs." He grinned and kissed him forcefully, David almost stumbled back, hitting the door of the toilet stall, Jack still attached to his mouth.

Jack grinned and went down to his ear. "Y'know it's just us right now, the boys won't bother us es'specially after your injury," his fingers fluttering over the stitches, under his shirt.

David let his breath flutter. "And I finally get to show you my moves."

David gripped onto Jacks shoulders, giving a soft grin. "Be gentle then, _Cowboy_." David whispered back, pulling him by the red bandana, back into a kiss.

———

"Mm, pay up, Conlon." Race grinned.

"I don't have to pay you shit, Racer."

Race frowned. "It's part of the bet, dumbass." He took his cigar out and placed it down.

Spot gave a grin. "I'll make it up to ya" he winked and turned his attention towards the two lovers walking down the stairs.

"How was your intimate moment?" Spot grinned.

David flushed. "What?

"Love making. Courting. Sex." Race smirked.

"Don't ever say _Love Making_ , Race." Spot frowned.

Jack slung his arm across David's shoulder, glancing down at him. "It was pretty good. The best I've had." He chuckled, David giving him a slap on the arm.

“We didn’t do anything. We’s were, but then we changed our minds..”

"So, I heard ya got shot, Davey-boy?"

David gave a scattered sigh. "Y-yeah."

"So, what'd you do? Talk em' off."

Jack shot a glare towards Spot. "Don't bring it up, Conlon. I'll tell you's, but don't pester him about it."

"I told them to stop, they didn't care. So they backed me into an abandoned street, shot and left. Thankfully Crutchie came along or I seriously would've let death take me."

"Yeah's, I felt real bad, Davey really wanted to die there."

David felt Jack grip him harder, afraid that David might leave him, Jack gave a sigh. "Those Delancey's are gonna get shot when I see em'"

It seemed like the boys stopped breathing.

"Delancey? As in those dumb Delancey Brothers?" Mush asked.

"So, Davey, you's wanna tell me, those bums found you, pushed you down the street and did a shoot n' run" Race asked.

"Yeah"

Race gave a grin. "We's gon go over and show them dumbasses who us Newsies are!"

All the boys cheered before Jack cut them off. "Aye! You's stupid or somethin'!? Lookin for your name on a tomb?! Oscar 'as a gun. He's probably gotten' betta at using it. You's thinkin' we can throw some punches at someone who has a gun?! We'd need a plan."

David sighed. "And I got one."

Jack turned towards him. "How? We just talked about it?"

"Fast thinker, Jack. Fast thinker. I think all the time, even when I'm not breathing." David said flatly.

"Why do I believe you?"

"So, Davey-Boy. What's ya plan?" Spot grinned.

David gave a breath. "Well, it's sorta a rough draft, but it's a bit life threatening..."

Spot gave a nod. "Lemme hear, I'm intrigued."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I just watched the 1992 movie, and realized I can’t write my characters at all :,( also, I’ve been afraid to write out smut, but it might come up soon, idk. Let me know what ya think :)


	5. Risky Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy shiz again uwu

It was around 6:00 pm when they all sat down and started their planning.

Taking a sip of whatever alcoholic drinks they got their hands on, they all talked.

"Come on, Mouth. What's your plan?" Spot almost scoffed, giving a more relaxing state when Race hand a hand in his shoulder.

David placed his cup down. "It's hard to explain without what I need, Jack and Boots will be back any minute, okay?"

"What's he lookin for anyway?"

The door opened revealing an out of breath Boots and Jack. Jack placed the box on the table, glancing at David. "Right where you said, in your dads bedside."

The boys all gave confusing mumbles, wondering why the box was important.

"We gon' throw a box at Oscar and hope the gun falls out of his hand?" Race snorted.

David unlocked the box and gave a shaky sigh, before opening it and pulling out the gun.

It went quiet. Jack was at disbelief. He grabbed for the gun, only to be shoved by David. "Stop. _It's fine_."

"Fine? What's your plan exactly David!? To's shoot em'!"

Spot cleared his throat. "Do it."

Jack shot a glare. "No, if anything I's learned is if David shoots then, he's gon' be beat up as well. It won’t make it right ya dumbass"

"Just shut up! I'm not shooting anybody!" David croaked.

Spot and Jack looked at him, as David pulled the bullets from the gun and threw them into the box, as well as making sure no gunpowder was in there.

"If we can get Oscar to use this gun, which is basically safe, that gives us the advantage to get the real gun into safe keeping and let you all go street rat on him."

Spot frowned. "This plan sucks."

"How?"

"Well, Davey-boy, What if's Morris has an extra gun? What if they bring more people's?"

David sighed. "They're not. Because if it's just me they're aiming at, they'd be smart to only bring one."

Jack shook his head. "No. You's is not risking your life again."

"Kelly, shut it. He's got a point. They know You's would probably pull stuff, so if it was just Davey, they's would bring one." Spot explained.

Jack grumbled and slouched into his seat. "Hey, I'll be fine. I'm smart enough to know how this plays out. I've thought over every scenario. Even the ones that go wrong.."

It was silent, some of the Newsies did worry about what happens if Oscar doesn't miss and they end up loosing someone who had done so much for them.

"Like what?" Boots asked.

David exhaled. "Well, if I do end up getting shot and can't seem to...get well in the small times box, We get some help from Brooklyn." He glanced at Spot.

Spot raised a brow. "What?"

"Slingshots. Slingshot marbles at his hand, the sensation will make him drop his gun, but as soon as he does, someone would have to swap the guns, but not in an obvious way."

The boys nodded and muttered. "It's a good plan."

"But that's only if it goes wrong. I still need some assistance from Brooklyn and the rest of you, but those are just Incase-"

"You die. Yeah, we _know_." Jack spitted, like venom.

David looked at Jack, about to talk to him, before he stood up and grabbed his hat. "I'm steppin' outside. Continue." He mumbled and walked out.

———

Jack took in the slow and long puffs of his cigarette, along with the glasses of beer he had, he probably could get drunk soon. He glanced towards the clouded starry sky. Frowning. This whole day had just been shit, to him. He wanted to get drunk and just hookup like he used to, but then Davey came into his life. Ever since he met David, he hadn't hooked up with anyone, at least as he could remember.

"Why are you out here?"

Jack sighed. "Thought I told ya' to continue Dave. I need air."

David took his cigarette. "So you decide to put this into your lungs? Makes sense, Jack. _Enlighten_ me, please."

Jack snatched it away. "It helps."

"With what? I'm sorry if you don't like my plan, but it's the best we've got! I'm not taking chances on letting them try to kill you!"

"I don't fucking care David!" He snapped. "because when I saw you, bloody, Vulnerable, and half dead, I thought I was gon' be dead too! I was **_scared_** , David. So fucking scared that I was about to lose another person I love more than anything and hearing that you wanted to die to save me or You's willing to risk your life so Oscar can pay? I _can't_." He breathed.

David felt himself break. He was at lost for Jack's emotional state. He was mad, scared, most of all, in love. He was in love with the boy that stood in front of him and couldn't bare losing him. He was reckless right now, his plan was nothing but a death threat.

David felt his breath hitch. "You were really scared?..."

"More than anything I've felt." Jack sighed.

David buried himself into Jack, embracing the boy and letting out a heaving sob into the front of his shoulder. "I was so scared, Jack. I was scared too. Not for dying but if they went after you too."

Jack let his cigarette drop onto the dirted' ground, watching it go out before he felt David wrap his arms around his waist, into a hug of comfort. "I thought I was gon' lose you. I- this is so hard Jack, I love you but I can't see you get hurt. I'm sorry, this plan is reckless and stupid and-"

"Hey, it's okay, I's think You's was just trying to get heat off.."

"No Jack. It's reckless, we need a new one.." he softly said.

Jack could barely hear him, but he understood. He lifted David's head and wiped the tears from his face and gave a shaky breath. "I think I got one." He huffed.

———

"Anybody just realizing that David is 15 and Jack's gon' be 18?"

Race scoffed. "So? They's passed 13, they can have sex."

"Y'all think David could top?"

"Mm, probably, Jack had a soft spot from him." The boys snickered.

"I love how we's jus' talkin' about sex between them."

"I don't." David scoffed, walking in with Jack. "And I'd top David any day." Jack snorted.

"That's like saying Race ain't that addicted to gambling." Spot corrected.

David gave a short laugh. "Sorry, cowboy. I'm with em'."

"Only because you don’t wanna admit how submissive you are when i compliment you." Jack grinned, leaning against David. "Lookin' nice in my shirt."

"Ew. Don't flirt in front of us." Spot rolled his eyes. "I'd like to have good thoughts when goin' to sleep."

"Like you and Race don't flirt."

"Race is my benefit buddy, eh? We's hookup when we's need too. Ain't no feelings with it."

Race just shrugged. "He ain't wrong. I'm no good with feelin's unless they're towards a bet."

"How do you have feelings with a bet?"

David groaned. "Okay, I'm going home now." He shook his head.

Race laughed. "Aw Davey-boy, we's just stared havin' fun."

"I'm tired." David scoffed and turned on his heels. "Enjoy your game though."

Jack looked at them and back at David. "I'll walk him home." He said and turned to follow.

———

David unlocked his door, turning towards Jack. "Thanks."

Jack grinned. "Hey, anytime, Davey." He winked before turning on his heels.

"Jack!" He called, Jack turning towards him.

David nudged towards the door. "Do you wanna stay the night?"

Jack smiled and glanced around. "You's sure? Don't think I should."

David gave a grin. "If you don't want to...That's fine, it's just me in my bed I guess. Night Jack." He turned around to walked in, before Jack gripped his arm and pulled him inside. "Ya need to stop teasing Dave, it affects me in many ways." He scoffed.

David laughed, then shut the door, locking it. "Do you want something to eat? I can make us Dinner."

Jack slouched into one of the chairs. "Nah, you don't have ta' but make somethin' for yourself."

David grabbed something from the cupboard and heated it into a pot.

"So Davey, I let you know why i's like you. But you 'aven't told me why you like me."

He let out a laugh. "Didn't know I needed to, to satisfy you."

Jack shrugged. "You's don't. I'm just curious on why outta all them' people's, you's wanted me." He grinned.

David let out a playful scoff. "Don't get cocky. You were my second choice." He replied, returning the grin.

Jack smiled. "You got me there, Dave."

"Well, I guess it started a bit after we met." He shrugged and sat down, glancing down at his food. "I wasn't very fawned of you, like my sister was. I mean, you's was incredible, I admit."

"Really? Huh" Jack leaned a bit, towards David. "I mean, I am the best, eh?"

David rolled his eyes and threw one of his vegetables at him. "Shadup"

Jack laughed and grabbed the food taking a bite. "Mm, nice cookin' guess I don't 'ave to worry about us havin' no food."

"I'm gonna ignore that and continue." He sighed. "Y'know, at my school, boys there were just like me, smart, prestige, and big headed."

"You's ain't like them Dave. You care and relaxed."

"Then I met you and you taught me so much. I'd probably still be, confused and such if I hadn't met you. But I liked you, because it felt right bein' around you. I never expected to tell you I loved you, because it was wrong and Sarah and... Santa Fe." He breathed.

"What do ya mean?"

"I didn't wanna be a reason for you to stay, because I couldn't deal with the pain of something going wrong."

The 17-year old nodded a bit. "Is goin' be hard, but Davey, as long as we's got each other, it won't be impossible."

"I'm glad I have you."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, me too, Dave. Me too." He glanced at his food. "Now gimme sum'" he grinned, taking a piece of food.

David laughed and handed him a spoonful, shaking his head. "I hate you."

"I love ya too, honey."

"I really am your wife now, aint I?"

Jack shrugged and sat up a bit. "I prefer you over any ladies."

David smiled and pushed his plate away. "Let's go, I gotta find you some night clothes." He said and stood up, dragging Jack towards his parents room and looking through his Dads wardrobe.

Jack on the other hand looked through the stacked photos on his mother's side table. Smiling at them, he found one of a younger David, his smile even wider. "I's probably would've liked you as a kid Y'know."

David leaned over his shoulder and turned red. "Ugh, no, don't look at those." He laughed and reached for them, only to have Jack keep him away. "Whattt? Your cute, Davey. Little pretty boy."

"That sounds creepy Jack."

He smiled. "It's true though, my _boyfriend_ is _adorable_." David went quiet and Jack finally processed what he said.

They'd shared kisses, intimate moments, even 'I Love You's' but they never discussed their status. It never crossed their minds, Jack panicked, David's shocked state didn't help. "I-"

David glanced at him. "I'm your _boyfriend_?"

"Well, only if ya want to be. I just assumed w-."

Jack hit the bed as David quickly pounced on him, hungrily kissing him as David grabbed the photos from his hand and placing them back on the side table. David sat up and took his breath back. "I wanna be.."

———

Jack shifted on his side, well attempted to, his arm seemed stuck. His eyes fluttered open, realizing his arm was stuck under David. He completely forgot he spent the night, he glanced around, realizing he wasn't in his clothes, but David's Fathers night shirt and his breeches, he turned towards David.

He was wearing Jacks shirt from yesterday, figures, his hair was a mess, his curls practically curlier than usual. His breathing was slow and he curled under the sheets, they just went a little pass the collar of the shirt. Jack buried his face into the crook of David's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his warm skin, hoping that wouldn't wake him up.

Jack snaked his arm around David's side, careful of the stitch, he pulled him against himself, sighing at the heat David radiated. David shifted and glanced at Jack. "Hey-". Jack just smiled and glanced at him, kissing David. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake ya.." he whispered, studying David's face.

"It's okay, I should probably get up, so we can sell." Jack frowned and rested further into the pillow. "One more hour. I want you for one more hour." Jack stated.

David smiled and kissed his nose, before closing his eyes, letting sleep slowly take him. "Alright.." he mumbled, before curling back towards Jack.

Jack wouldn't say it. He wouldn't tell anybody. Not even David. But if he could have more moments like this, in the future married to David and their mornings were slow and affectionate, he would choose it over anything. Having David wake up and smile every morning would be the only thing to keep Jack living and he thrives for it.


	6. A dash of Sex and Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey gets turned on by Jack, Spot and Race are conflicted and Race ends up watching two people have s e x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Smut, so if you’re uncomfortable with that, i’ve added a chapter summary uwu

"headline sucks today." Race scoffed, flipping through the paper while piping on his cigar.

Jack plopped right next to him, peering over to his newspaper. "hm, really? what's it 'bout?" he asked, waiting for Davey to get his papers.

"just some dumb thing about a statue, nothin' big."

Race shrugged. "it's just a thought not like an actual statue anyways.."

David walked over. "well just improve the truth, y'know?" he grinned. Jack gave a smile. "glad i taught ya somethin' "

"yeah, i guess you did." David shrugged and shifted in his feet, glancing around. Jack stood up and smiled. "see ya Race, we's got some selling to do."

Race waved them off, before turning back to his paper. The two walked out and down the streets, with Jack improving the titles and David following along, casually selling without lying, they sold some. Jack usually sold more, especially when he'd lie, but David got some sells, not as much as Jack, but he was doing fine.

"we should move to Santa Fe."

Jack smiled at the man who bought the paper and turned to David. "what?" he whispered.

"i mean, once i'm done with school, i can move and we don't gotta worry about...guns and such." he returned.

Jack gave a huffy breath, his mind just remembered, David was 15, Jack could go to Santa Fe on his own, he'd have to wait a couple years till David could move, at least with his parents permission.

"David, that's like three years from now. I Love ya of course, but i don't know if i can wait that long.." he sighed.

David nodded. "well, how about till summer?"

Jack raised a brow. "why summer? David i think we should-"

"because, i can find some other ways of learning in Santa Fe, Jack..." he pulled him away from the crowds, basically so they were alone on the street, or just really close.

"i wanna be with you. I've been thinking about it since yesterday. I know it's a lot and i know i'm only 15 right now, but i'm willing to go."

"David, you got family, they need ya. Les needs ya."

David sighed. "Jack, i just wanna be able to hold your hand and kiss you with out the worrying."

"Dave, Santa Fe isn't like a free place. Yeah, i haven't found rules on Queers bein' wrong, but i don't think that means i can kiss ya in the open."

David nodded. "i know, but here, they don't care if you get shot, Queer is wrong here."

Jack nodded. "Dave this is a lot.."

"i know, i'm sorry. It was just a thought. One of my many."

Jack nudged him, he glanced around before leaning down and quickly pecking his cheek. David smiled and nudged him away a bit, so it wouldn't look suspicious. The two continued selling, their conversations dying down. Jack finished before David, eventually taking some of David's and selling them, because he was impatient.

"Jackkkk?!" he tried to snatch them away.

"you's is taking too long, Davey. Just pay me back." he grinned. David frowned.

"how? huh?"

Jack kept his grin, turning towards him, he flicked at his collar. "just a suggestion."

David wouldn't admit to it, at least right now, but that definitely made him want Jack even more. Jack had said dirty things, whispers, yesterday in the bathroom turned him on too, but he didn't want their first time together to be in a bathroom, with a bunch of boys downstairs.

David straightened his collar and let out a scattered breath. "Kelly..". Jack just shrugged and pulled a cigarette out, he turned around to move back towards David's house. "why do you think i'm 'Cowboy'?"

David flustered. "oh god, you need to stop talking before.." Jack smiled wide and turned towards him. "is this _turning you on_ , Davey?!" he smiled.

David pushed him away and turned his face away. "i didn't say that!"

Jack laughed and pulled him by the shoulders. "aww, my little davey likes this."

David frowned. "maybe..." he muttered and bit his lip. Jack just laughed a little and took a puff of his cigarette. "you’re cute." Jack whispered.

———

"Race, why are you here, again?" Spot complained, rubbing his temple.

Race grinned. "aw, spotty. I thought you loved me."

"ha! you wish, Racer." he chuckled and leaned against one of the wooden pillars.

Race shrugged, scraping his foot against the dock. He gave a shuddered breath, looking at him. "I sorta wanted to let ya know, that we can't, y'know.."

Spot nodded. "sex?"

Race nodded. "it's fun, trust me, i just think we should start seein' others, cause we can't do this forever unless we's wanna be together, but ya saw how hard it is here.."

Spot sighed. "Racer, it's fine. they're meaningless anyways, don't worry, i couldn't careless."

Race glanced down. "yeah. meaningless, stupid, that stuff." he rambled and turned on his heels. “sorry for bother, i gotta go..” he quickly walked away.

Spot watched him go. His chest hurt, he wanted to stop him, but what would that do? Their fling was meaningless. They started awhile ago, just for pleasure and such, they didn't do it often, but they did little touches and stuff a lot, when they weren't in each other's bed.

Race wanted Spot.

Spot wanted Race.

They couldn't have each other, at least right now.

———

If Jack could choose the perfect time to seduce David, it would be this moment. He had been waiting for this, surprisingly. Jack was always fond of David, this feeling he had right now, he now realized he had for a long time.

David was perfect in Jack’s eyes. He felt a bit happier when he was around. When David laughed, smiled, rambled, basically anything, Jack admired him.

Jack's fingers brushing through David's curls, while shuffling him towards his bed, was relaxing and pleasurable. David tried to remove Jack's jacket, his hands slipping from nervousness.

Jack's lips brushed down from David's lips to his jaw, the beautiful sound that came from David, encouraged him to continue. His hands gripped David tighter, he then went to unbutton David's shirt, throwing it on the floor, along with his tie. Jack pushed his suspenders and pants down, but David stopped him midway.

Confused, Jack pulled away a bit to glance at him. "did i do somethin'?"

David shook his head. "no, no! Sorry, just trying to keep up." he laughed a bit.

Jack had now just really maybe he went a little too fast, this wasn't just a one night thing, he wanted to do his best to make it enjoyable. He pushed David towards the bed, pushing him down so his back was on the mattress, Jack hovering over him. "ok, let me know if your uncomfortable with anything and we can stop if ya want." he smiled, stroking his finger through his hair.

Jack brushed his lips against David's jaw and down to his neck, licking around until David made a small jolt before he began to nibble on the wet patch. David combed his fingers through Jack's slick hair, little scattered breaths and gasps coming out. “j-jackie...”

He could tell Jack was grinning against his skin, David decided to buck his hips up, brushing their hips against each other. Jack muffled a groan and pulled his lips away from his neck and roughly to David's lips. David gripped his shoulders, pushing his suspenders off and nuzzling into his neck, brushing his fingers down Jack's body to his pants, while he worked on marking Jack as well.

Jack on the other hand, buried his hands under David's undershirt, lightly rubbing his stitched wound, giving a sigh as his pants unbuttoned. David jolted once Jack’s warm and callously fingers brushed over his wound. Jack tried to shimmy out of his pants before he stood up and slipped them off, leaning back over David to kiss him. "god i love you."

David smiled. "i love you too, Jack." he breathed, slipping out of his own pants, going for his shirt. "no, leave it on, it's my shirt anyways." Jack grinned. David flushed and leaned up for another kiss, softly pressing his lips to Jack’s.

After a couple of minutes, it was just two teens naked and completely smushed against each other. Jack slowly pushed his way in, Davey’s eyes pricked with tears, before they were brushed away by Jack, who leaned down to kiss them away. Jack held David's hips, not moving until told so, as well as leaving more marks along his neck. David tugged on his hair lightly and Jack rocked his hips slowly, giving a blissful sigh.

David felt like his breath was cut short, it felt weird, it was pleasurable but painful. He felt like he was being cut in half, or split. He had heard it was painful for a woman, but he wasn't a woman, he didn't know how painful it was for men, but he does now.

David traced his finger along Jack's arm, letting his mouth spill out noises when necessary. Jack groaned quietly, trailing kisses up to David's mouth, engulfing his louder moan, when Jack angled his hips, hitting the spot, that was so pleasurable.

He removed his lips, burying his face into David's hair, moving a bit faster, the sound of their skin making Jack even more turned on. Davey just nuzzled back into Jack, but this time into his shoulder.

"ah- Jack, this..your so good..." he whined almost. Jack chuckling for a moment. "davey, you's good too.."

David bit his lip, sputtering out a "faster" Jack complied and moved his hips faster. He only hoped David enjoyed this just as much. It only got better when David's instinct was to wrap his legs around Jack, he moved back to observe David.

His eyes fixed on the ceiling, one of his hands clutching the sheet and his breath anything but normal. Jack could stare all day, he literally could. Jack then decided to try something, he pulled out, almost all the way, angling a bit and then pushing back in hard and fast.

"ah! shit!" David gasped.

Jack let a moan escape him. "didn't know i... shit .... had that affect on you.."

Davey just rolled his hips as Jack continued, often so doing the same thing of pulling all the way out and slamming right back in.

When they both neared their end, Jack pulled out, finishing his climax as David finished his. David was smart and brought towels, putting them on the side table before they started. Jack reached for one, giving it to David. Once they cleaned up, David pulled the covers up.

"that was... _wow_.." Jack chuckled.

David returned the low laugh. "it was amazing, thank you, Jack." he pressed a kiss to his forehead, before Jack pulled him on top of him. "of course, honey."

"is honey my new nickname?"

"i like it, what's wrong with it?"

"no, there's nothing wrong with it, Jackie. It's just interesting." he smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"we should try sex like this, huh?"

"no thanks."

They whipped their attention towards the window. Race was there, looking at them. He flicked his cigar a bit and shrugged. "can i come in?"

David climbed off of Jack, giving a nod. Race climbed inside and sat at the foot of the bed. "glad you guys are happy, i'm just over here having a _crisis_.."

Jack looked at David, giving a shrug and then looked at Race. "what's wrong?"

Race sighed and frowned. "i want a king, but he doesn't want a rat like me. I'm meaningless to him."


	7. A Plan To Be In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the longer wait than usual. Got caught up in stuff, but enjoy some Sprace and confusing Javid!

David rubbed the side of Race's arm, pulling the covers over his restricted area. "Race, you're too good for him..."

"assuming it's a guy of course." he added.

Race nodded and flopped on his back. "Or _he's_ too good for me."

"Race you're truly an astonishing person. Don't let some guy tell you otherwise." David explained. "i have some desert we can try, if it makes you feel better."

"no offense but Jack isn't my type."

"i- i meant an actual desert." he flushed, Jack just chuckled, shaking his head.

"you're missing out, Race. I'm sure you saw us, so-"

Race gave a snort. "i'm goin' to's the kitchen." he waved off, walking into the kitchen/dining area.

Jack didn't waste time before and basically tackled Davey, toppling on him and pushing his lips against his. "ah, J-jack what are you doing?!" he seethed. Jack's grin became wider and he looked at his boyfriend. "trying to get us back on track."

David just pushed him away and shook his head. "Race needs us and he's in the other room, so"

Jack gave a sad sigh. "fine, fine.." he frowned. David gave a sigh and pulled him close, giving him a soft kiss. Jack wrapped his arm around David as David tried to pull them both out of the tangled sheets and mediocre bed.

———

"extry, extry!" One of the Newsboys called out, holding up the paper.

"Race, i can't believe you're chasing after Spot, just tell him, damn-it." Jack groaned.

"it ain't that easy, ya bum! It's Spot, not some Newsgirl. What do you think, Davey?"

David jumped a bit. "well, i dunno. I'm not good at this stuff, Romance ain't my alley..."

Race raised a brow. "well, how did you and Jack get together?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "imma actually go and sell." he scoffed and walked down to some business men.

"well, we _didn't_ really. We kinda just kissed and after the experience with the Delancey's we both knew we wanted to be with eachother." David shrugged, looking at Race.

"why can't Spot do that with me? should i yell, _i'm queer_ and see who shoots me for Spot to confess his love."

"No."

Race sighed. "fine, fine..." he glanced at Jack and then David. "you's two alright?" he questioned, raising a brow.

David have a sigh. "no, we got into a fight after you left this morning..." Race nodded, he forgot he spent the night. "what happened?"

———

Race had just left and David was trying to find a shirt to wear.

"do you think we could ever get married?" David questioned.

Jack coughed on nothing but air. Marriage? David was already thinking about marriage!? he thought. Jack gave a small nervous laugh. "Well- i mean, i don't really know, Davey.."

David gave a short laugh. “it was just a thought, Jack. I was just wondering.”

Jack sighed. “i know’s, but i don’t like to talk about that stuff, i mean, i don’t think we’ll be together forever so i’s don’t plan ahead, y’know?”

“wait, you don’t think we’ll be together for a long time?”

“well, i mean, yes. No! i’m just sayin’ i ain’t queer so-“

“so what? if you meet a pretty Girl, you’ll ditch me?”

Jack stood up. “Davey no! I’m just sayin’ i’m not queer, i don’t just like guys!”

“why does that matter?! Jack, i don’t know what i am either, but that wouldn’t be an excuse to why i wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

David slammed his dresser door and pulled on his shirt. “Davey, i’m jus’ sayin’ i don’t know if i wanna get married, i mean, you wanted to run away to Santa Fe later this summer! I don’t like being in one place!”

David looked at him. “so what? you wanna be with me and if a nice pretty girl like _Sarah_ comes around, you’d wanna have sex with her without losing me?” he scoffed and turned away. “wow.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “what the hell? David, i never said that. You’s jumping to conclusions now.”

“I think Jack, that you don’t know what you want and aren’t ready to be with me. if you feel like that, then don’t stick around me like a boyfriend!” He snapped back.

Jack stared at him. He would have definitely punched David, he would have called him pitiful names, but they were both mad and Jack didn’t have time for this. “i need ta smoke, i’ll see ya with Race, Dave.” he grumbled, before climbing out the window and down the fire escape.

David clenched the side of the dresser, biting his lip and keeping himself from wanting to cry. He wanted to yell and cry and call Jack a whore for the thought of sleeping with other people, but Jack wasn’t. He was glad they didn’t finish this argument, he didn’t want to see the end of their relationship.

———

“so yeah, that’s what happened, Race.” Jack grumbled. “why didn’t Dave wanna tell you?”

“he said he has to go somewhere, but thanks for tellin’”

Jack shrugged before handing off his last pape. “so, are you gonna break up with David?”

“ _what_?”

“cowboy, i’s just wanted to know. i mean, you said you never finished the argument.” “i dunno, i don’t want too, i know’s he was probably just hurt..”

Race gave a nod. “well, Jacky, here’s the thing, you’s should finish the argument with Dave. Let him know how you feel, as if he was one of the newsies.”

“but he ain’t Race. i can’t just say’s mean things to him. He’s mine. I love him.” “then why are you still standing here, not fixing the mistake?”

Jack glanced down at Race, opening his mouth to reply before shutting it. Race was right. He was in a relationship with David. He completely forgot for a moment that he was in love with him, kissed him, held him, Jack was David’s and David was Jack’s.

“do you know where’s he wents?”

“he went to the diner.” Race winked, and Jack frowned, before dashing down the street to Tibbys.

Jack felt bad when he’d crash into a few people, but didn’t really think about stopping and helping pick their things up, he just quickly gave a ‘sorry’ and continued running. He quickly slid towards the door of the diner, getting some weary eyes, as his out of breath state walked in.

He scanned the olden diner, until he found a curly haired boy sitting in the corner booth, he made his way down the some aisle and sat across from him. David glanced at him and gave a sigh. “hey.”

Jack bit his lip. “hey, Dave..” The two sat silently before a waiter came over. David ordered coffee and Jack ordered a water.

“Davey, i’m real sorry. I guess i was just scared of being in a relationship because of my parents, i guess.” he shrugged, his chest tightening at the thought of him and David being like his mother and father.

David reached under the table for Jack’s hand. “it’s okay. i apologize too. I was inconsiderate and i overreacted. I’m just tired of people thinking i’m.. y’know, when i don’t know yet. Jack i-“ he cut his sentence, remembering they were in public. But Jack knew, he shot him a smile, signaling he Loved him too.

Their drinks came and their hands retracted quickly, going to grab the cups. “so, where’s Race?”

“he’s still sellin’ probably going down to sheepshead.” Jack shrugged. “i hope he tells Spot.”

David nodded. “hey, Jack. you never told me your plan. for the delancey’s.”

Jack glanced at him. “right. well, i guess i should huh?” grinning as the words left his mouth.

“yeah. i would like to know what we’re going to do.” he smiled and rolled his eyes, before sipping the bitter hot liquid.

Jack leaned closer and hushed down. “first of all, let’s say, they won’t know what hit em’”

———

“Shit.” Spot breathed as his mind kept replaying yesterday’s disaster with him and Racetrack.

“yeah, you are.” Race scoffed and sat next to him. Spot was used to the greetings, but this time, he knew it wasn’t Race just being Race.

Spot watched the smaller boy plop right next to him, feet dangling over the dock. “Racer, you made it, sold ya papes?”

“what’s it to you, Sean? don’t go no money i wanna nor need to give.”

Spot frowned at the mention of his real name. “don’t call me that, Tony.” he grinned.

“ew, the way you said it was like watching the delancey brothers tryin’ to fight us.” Spot scoffed at the comment before looking back towards the ocean. “what’s goin’ on them Race?”

Racetrack took a breath, he listened to his mind, his stupid brain that was probably gon’ get him banned. “Spot.” he breathed, as if the name was reliving to say, it like he was letting out a breath he didn’t know he hand.

The brooklyn newsie looked over, and to his surprise he was met with Racetrack looking at him like he was the most important thing. Race didn’t waste time to hook his hand onto Spots shoulder and use his other to place his pimp cane onto the dock, he then leaned in, his body smushed against the blonde boys as his lips touched Spots.

He did it and he felt exactly what David and Jack have. Lust and Love. But Spot and Race weren’t Jack and Davey. Although it didn’t stop Soot from hooking his arm around Race and returning the kiss. He knew, they both knew, it wasn’t Race trying to have sex with Spot. It was him telling Spot, exactly what he wanted.

“i don’t want meaningless sex, Spot. I want the king of Brooklyn to care about me..” he sighed.

Spot gave a nod. He was scared to let his guard down to one of the most annoying peoples he knows, but Racetrack was someone he’s been wanting for a longtime. “i do, Racer. I do..” he breathed, his finger tracing over Racetracks hip. “then don’t make me a one time thing.. _please_..”

Giving a nod, Spot pulled Racetrack into a tight hug. “ _Never_.” he breathed into the smaller boys ear.

“Spot! Racetrack!”

The two boys quickly pulled away and Spot was sure he would cut this boy for ruining his moment, but it was just one of his newsies. “what?” Spot barked.

“It’s from Manhattan, Jack Kelly. He wants you to meet at the lodging house tonight, he said it was urgent!”


	8. Broken for Now

"wait, what?"

"There's no way, i'm letting Oscar and Morris bear Davey again, so, i told him a fake plan."

Race sighed. "Jack, are you's stupid?"

"don't ask silly questions Race." Spot scoffed.

Jack frowned. "no, i'm not. We're gonna beat the hell outta them."

Crutchie sighed. "eh, i don't think i'm good for that.."

"that's why you's is gonna stay with Dave."

"uh- What?! No, i can't lie to him! I- i'll crack, Jack. I'll hurt him!"

Jack placed his hands on Crutchie's shoulders. "please, Crutchie. I can't let Davey get hurt by them, again." Crutchie glanced around at the other Newsies, they gave shrugs, nods, or just looked away. "I- I'll do it..." He breathed. Jack shot him a smile. "You're a life saver."

"Literally." Spot added. "What? Didn't he save David from dyin'?" He shurgged.

It wasn't till 1 am when their plan was finalized. Crutchie would stay with David tomorrow night, while Jack, Race, Spot, Mush, and Blink went to take care of the Delancey's. Jack hated having to lie, but Jack didn't care anymore, the Delancey's had hurt them both, hurting David, hurt Jack.

"i'll tell you more about the plan tomorrow night." Jack has said to him when they were at the diner. But he wouldn't show up, Crutchie would and would tell him a fake plan that wouldn't happen, he'd say Jack had to go have a quick meeting.

It was finally sun rise, the news boys carrying the banner and getting their papes. Jack gave a forceful smile when David showed up, he had changed his appearance from the first time they met, he was more relaxed with his clothing.

"hey, lemme get my papes and we can talk." David smiled and jogged into the line. Jack had no idea why it was this hard to lie to him, he's done it before, he still has things he hasn't been truthful about. A thought in his brain was saying it's because of what he told David that very night when David talked about risking his life for Jack's and Jack was going against his words, but he pushed it away. _This is for Davey_. **_My Davey_**. he reminded himself.

"hey, Davey, sorry's i didn't come over last night, fell asleep at the lodging house."

David gave a small laugh, picking up his papes. "don't worry, i wasn't upset." he reassured and went off to go sell, Jack scrambling behind him. Jack was nervous, he was god forbidden nervous. David didn't know anything about what was going on tonight, he was happy and Jack knew, that if David reacted badly if he found out, things wouldn't look good.

"Jack? you alright?" David asked, now standing next to him, a hand in his arm. Jack glanced down at the hand and then looked at David. "yeah, of course. Jus' thinkin' s'all." Jack reassured, David raised a brow at him. David didn't believe a word he said. "is it because of our fight? the plan you wanted to tell me?"

Jack sighed before tugging David into an alley way. "i was thinkin' about what we did the other day, s'all." he said quietly, lacing his hands with David's. "o-oh. Did you not like it or-" "no, no, no! i loved it, i was just thinking about you, Davey."

David flushed slightly. "oh? what about me?"

"just how lucky i am to have someone that cares.." he smiled slightly at David. David returned the smile and leaned in to give him a kiss. "i love you, Jack. More than you'll ever know." he slightly chuckled and pulled him into a hug. Jack's guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He hugged back, before mentioning they should get back to selling.

———

"Oh god, i can't believe i have to lie to him! Jack, i'm havin' thoughts!"

Jack sighed and put an arm around Crutchie. "you'll do great. you better start headin' over there." Crutchie nodded and limped over towards the door. "Jack, just ya let ya know, i hope you know's what the consequences are.." he reminded and walked out.

Jack groaned. " let's go, before i start having second thoughts, y'know." Race gave a nod and followed him out.

It was the five of them, waking down the darkened street. Jack has run into the Delancey's down here a lot at nights, he had a gut feeling they were there and he was right. The dimmed light in the street, he could see them, Morris puffing his cigarette and Oscar distantly talking to him.

" _Oscar_." Jack seethed, the brothers glanced over and Jack could possibly feel that they had their slimy smile of hatred.

"well well, if it ain't Kelly and his whore's. Whatcha doin' here?" Oscar grinned. Jack didn't waste his time of grabbing Oscar by his shirt collar and slamming him against the light post. "you's shot someone i cares about, and you's is gon' pay for that."

Oscar practically laughed. "ah, your boyfriend, huh? Didn't stand a chance, don't know why you's keep him around, Kelly. He ain't got nothing but a _pretty body_."

Jack slammed him against the metal pole again, his fists clenching his collar tighter, until his knuckles turned white. "well, at least he's gotta brain, Oscar."

Race gave a snicker. "he ain't wrong, David could out play you anytime of the day."

Morris gave a soft laugh, glancing at Oscar. "oh Jacky-boy, don't think you wanna mess with me, i've gotten a bit, skilled."

———

"oh, he had a meeting?" David asked, and let Crutchie in. "yeah, sorry if you's was expecting Jack, he's gon' be back....hopefully." he muttered the last part. "what?" "nothin, Dave!" he forced a smile, his palms sweaty.

David nodded. "so why are you here? Not that you're not welcomed, i'm just curious."

"o-oh well. Jack told me to come." he gave a short nervous laugh. "why?"

Crutchie's mind was racing, he was trying very hard. "jus' to spend time with ya, bathroom?!"

David gave a smile and pointed him to the small bathroom, Crutchie muttered a thank you and rushed to it, to get away and take a breath. "oh god, oh god." he breathed and leaned against the sink.

After a few minutes he walked out, lookin' around, David wasn't in sight, so that was good. "frickin' Jack, going after the Delancey's..." he said quietly.

" **what**!?"

Crutchie jumped up and turned to David, who was standing in the hallway, with a blanket and pillow. "oh sweet Davey..."

———

_click._ Jack turned his head, his eyes meeting with the gun in Morris's hand. Backing away from Oscar, he heard another click. Oscar has one too. "jacky-boy, you's made a mistake."

Jack frowned. "now, Osca' you's can't shoot me, cause' i'm not Queer. I like em' girls too, that ain't _illegal_."

Oscar growled. "you're still with Jacobs though? makes no sense, Kelly. A man and a _man_ , in love? kissin'?"

Spot scoffed. "like you have an opinion, who would love you? you shot a kid."

"shut it, shortie."

Morris played with his gun. Oscar grinned. "we can shoot ya for public kissin'"

Jack smiled. "i'd like to see ya try." swiftly, he rushed towards Oscar, knocking the gun from his hand, while Spot went over and wacked Morris in the face with his cane. "hell ya!"

It was pretty much a violent fight. Race and Jack with Oscar, Mush, Blink, and Spot on Morris. Jack's fist met Oscars stomach than his face, the male stumbled back and hit the ground. Jack had a busted lips and bruises, probably the worst out of the Newsies right now. Morris already knocked out, they all cheered.

"so, now we just gotta make up a story to why we'd got these bruises."

"Jack fell down the stairs and the rest of us were helpin' Spot?" Mush suggested. "like Davey would believe that."

"i don't have too!"

The boys whipped their heads towards an angry David, Crutchie catching up behind. "Davey wait! Jack was jus'-"

David stopped and looked at Crutchie. "lying to me?!"

Jack walked over. "Dave, listen, they're taken care o-"

Jack stumbled back, his finger grazed against his face, the other boys gave shocking noises. David _punched_ Jack. The 17-year old boy glanced up at David. He must have been crying and mad, because his face glistened like it was wet and his breathing was heavy.

"we were supposed to do this together! You even said it yourself! You lied to me! right to my face! what if they did shoot you and you couldn't make it back, jackass!" David snapped. "you even told me, taking your own life, wouldn't help!" he almost choked on tears threatening to come.

But Jack was still on the ground, taking this. "David, i did you a favor." "no, you did yourself a favor. Do you even know how a relationship works?!"

Jack scoffed. "Does it matter? it's already done, i should get goin', gotta fix my face." David snatched Jack by his arm and pulled him up. He glanced at Race and Spot. "he'll be staying the night." he frowned and pulled the two of them down the street.

The walk back to David's house was torturously silent. Jack let David keep the tight grip on his arm, his chest aching with not only anxiety but pain from the punches.

David pushed Jack onto the bed and went away for a second, to return with a first-aid. He had a damp cloth and placed it over Jack's bloody lip. "tuck ta mo." Jack said, but it was almost inaudible, with the cloth over his moth. "talk to you? Jack, i don't even wanna fucking talk to you, because i have nothing nice to say."

Jack gripped David's wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. "whata bout' a thank you, don't be ungrateful."

"ungrateful?! Jack, i- i cant with you. This constant fighting and you not even sure what you want!"

"i'm not like you Dave! i don't get so frustrated that i punch my boyfriend and get upset with family members because they're asking how you are! You're so selfish and don't care how lucky you are and i don't wanna stick around with Mr. Queer if you's is gon' be like that!"

David stood there. He didn't move, his eyes were on Jack, Jack's breath slowed and he sighed sitting back down. " _then leave_."

Jack looked up. "what?" he was confused. David placed the damp cloth in his hand. "in the morning, just leave and go on with your life. Go to Santa Fe."

"Davey, i'm confused."

"We're breaking up, Jack. We're done. I'm done. You're done. You can finally go to Santa Fe, have a normal life and i-"

"no! i don't want that, David! I'd wanna be with you."

"No you don't! you don't know what you want and i don't want to keep this promise that means nothing."

Jack quickly grabbed David and pulled him into himself, his bloody lips softly touching David's. "you don't mean nothing, Davey. God, you mean so much."

David looked at him. "then why do you keep lying..."

Jack glanced up at him, his breath shuddered. "because i'm broken. My life wasn't worth anything. Until a curly haired boy showed up and showed me it was worth everything."

David gave a soft laugh, tears finally falling down his face, Jack wanted to cry too, in which he probably would. "i guess we're both broken, because now i don't know what i want..."

"what do you mean?"

David sighed. "You're _bad for me_.."

Jack's heart dropped. He loosened his grip and was so confused. _**Bad For Me?**_

"but i love it. I just- i don't know what to tell my parents if they ever found out."

With that, Jack actually smiled, he sat David down onto his leg, of course, David was being cautious and not putting his full weight onto it, until Jack forced him down. "relax, my leg ain't broken, kid." he laughed.

David rolled his eyes. "you sound like a pedophile when you call me 'kid'"

" _pedo-file?_ "

"i saw it in a book, something about adults being sexual with little kids."

"ew, Davey."

David gave a short laugh and kissed his nose. "What am i gonna do with you, Kelly?"

"unbutton my pants and let me feel something that isn't pain."

David shoved Jack back. "yeah, i'm good."

"shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Pedophilies weren’t used until like the 1910’s so- yee...


	9. Panic Mode for the Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the longer updates! This chapter does have a made up character, an OC you could say, but she won’t have a big role, she’s only here for two chapters and then just mentioned.

"so, you haven't seen him?"

"i went to visit him and apparently he got pardoned."

Pulitzer pushed his glass away, shaking his head. "Disgraceful man. I told him to find something on that- that- Kelly kid and he went off and about!" The old man croaked and looked at the other men. "has there been nothing!?"

One of them shook their head, the other shrugged and the last one shook their head. "i want that criminal in jail! Along with his friend... what's his name, David! David! That boy in jail."

"sir,"

The group was interrupted by a knock, it was one of the men that worked for him. He pulled something, or someone, in.

Snyder.

Joseph stood up. "what is this crook doing here!? i want him out!"

"wait, Mr. Pulitzer- I have something against Sullivan and Jacobs." Snyder grinned, almost evilly.

Joseph raised a brow and sat down. Snyder pulled in Weasel, Oscar, and Morris. "They got the information."

"get these men something to drink! it's a celebration." Pulitzer smiled, lighting his cigar and taking a whiff of it.

A couple minutes later, the men sat at the table, Joseph grinning with anticipation. "so! what is it, i don't have all day!?"

Snyder smiled and looked at Oscar. Oscar looked over and sighed. "Cowboy is kissin' the Jacobs boy."

Snyder nudged him. "tell him more." Oscar rolled his eyes. "The Jacobs boy is Queer, but Kelly ain't. We tried getting the David kid, didn't work. Kelly came around last night, had a little fist to fist and the David boy came around, snapped Kelly right across his face and they all walked away."

Joseph nodded. "So, Mr. Jacobs shows interest into that cowboy, huh?"

Oscar gave a nod and Snyder cleared his throat. "Sir, if i may add, we can use their relationship to our advantage. Get Jacobs on our side."

"won't work." Oscar butted in. "Jacobs got a brain and Kelly wouldn't work for Pulitzer again, you need to get Jacobs mad at Kelly."

Joseph raised a brow. "and how would we do that? Set Kelly up with a young lady?..." than a smile appeared. "that's it. Get a young lady to flirt and get onto Kelly, good thinking."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "i didn't say nothing." he remarked.

——

"stop moving."

"then stop pressing so hard, Dave." Jack swatted his hand away, touching the bloody cut, hissing a bit. David held Jack's hand and placed the cloth back on. "i gotta add pressure or it'll keep on bleeding." He stated.

Jack groaned and leaned away, his back his the mattress, David toppling onto him. "Jack!" "Davey~" David scoffed and sat up, straddling Jack's hips, leaning forward, pressing the cloth back onto his cut. "Nice try, Cowboy."

"Can't we's just patch it up? like a hole in Medda's roof?"

"what? no, Jack, it could get infected, you could get really sick, and then die."

Jack snorted. "little dramatic for a small cut." David pressed harder, Jack growled and grasped David's wrist and pushed his hand away. "what the hell?!"

"You deserve it." David scoffed and placed the cloth down. "could of gotten yourself killed, Jack. Does that not go through your brain?" The blue eyed boy stated firmly, before collecting the first aid things.

"i thought we were over this?" "yeah, last night. Seriously Jack, i don't need you protecting me, i need to be able to take care of myself without you constantly on me! You're like my mother!"

"that's a compliment, your mother is delightful."

David groaned and sat down on the bed, hugging his knees, resting his chin on top of them. Jack watched, his mind raced with any flirty things to say. Nothing. A comeback? Nothing that'll be appropriate. He had to resort to major thinking. He sat down next to David, looking at his feet. "Remember when we came back from Brooklyn and all hope was lost if the other Newsies still joining us in the strike?"

David glanced over at him. "yeah." Jack smiled. "and then you told everyone let's just Seize The Day, rather than give up. You were brave. You were brave then, when you came to me in the alley, when you's stood up to me when i was a scab. I think, you're real brave, Davey."

Jack smiled over at him. "and kinda pretty." David nudged him. "stop that." Laughing Jack put his hands up in defense. "hey, not my fault i fell for ya during that moment."

"the moment i almost punched you for being a scab?"

"no you idiot, when you went to Seize the Day."

David flushed a bit and nodded. "mine was when you climbed up and wrote on that chalk board." he muttered. Jack grinned and leaned against him. "so, basically the same day, huh?" "Jack your heavy." "Aw, don't be such a downer."

He felt himself get pushed, stumbling almost off the bed, but caught himself. "am i that heavy, Dave?"

"yes. Probably because you barely move around." Jack let out a dramatic gasp. "rude."

——

"Who?" "Her name is Maryanne. She's the daughter of a friend of mine. I've been staying with them and his daughter works at the library." Snyder clutched his hand, rubbing against the rim of it. "if we can get Kelly there, i'm sure he'll flirt his way."

"so what's the point of this?"

"to get Jacobs on our side, to get Sullivan back in jail."

Oscar nodded slowly. "or give him a ultimatum."

Joseph turned to the young man. "huh? what? is the plan not good enough for you!?"

"no, no. Just, say, Work for Snyder, or David's in Jail. He's queer, he belongs there." Oscar explained.

Joseph nodded. "well, who says we can't try both?" he laughed, sipping his liquid down again.

——

"hiya Jack! Where ya goin?" Crutchy asked, walking along with him, a small stack of papes tucked under his arm. "hey Crutchy, I'm just headin' to the library."

"why ya headin' there? you ain't the type to read much." Crutchy grinned. Jack scoffed, giving a smile. "Dave wants me to pick up a book, i asked him to teach me so he's setting up a school classroom basically."

Crutchy nodded and smiled. "that's real nice, Jack. Glad things worked out. Was he mad?"

Jack sighed. "not gonna lie, Crutch. He was. I felt bad and stuff, but i wish he saw things through my eyes. He's the first person i've truly loved since i was a kid, y'know?" Crutchy nodded, putting a hand in his shoulder. "He just doesn't wanna loose ya, Jack. He'd be affected the worst, knowing Dave."

"i mean, i guess you're right. You're always right." "that's a quality of mine." Jack shook his head and patted the shorter boys back. "see ya, Crutchy." "see ya Jack!"

Jack walked into the book filled building, he let out a breath, first wondering how David liked these kind of places and second how the hell was he suppose to find the books he was looking for. "i'm gon' be here for awhile." he groaned, walking towards the first shelf.

"can i help you?"

Jumping slightly at the soft voice, he turned towards the young girl. He studied the girl for a moment. She had long brown curly hair, a simple blue dress, and was pretty tall. Her eyes were a dark brown and some freckles sprawled across her face.

Jack gave a small smile. "yeah, actually. Got a list of books, nevea' been to a library."

"oh, well let me see what i can do sir. My name is Maryanne, please just call me Mary if you must." she stated politely and smiled. "may i see your list?"

Jack nodded and dug into his pockets. He pulled out the small parchment and handed it to the Girl. “school books i’m assuming?” she raised a brow. “yeah, my bo- uh, friend is teaching me a few things. Didn’t really go to no school.”

Mary gave a small frown. “you poor thing, well you’re definitely in the wrong area, let me show you.” she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the aisles, before down a specific one and scanning the shelves before finding the book she was looking for. “here, The Interpretation of Dreams? This German book?” she raised her brow, holding it out to him.

“tha’s it.” he grabbed it, giving a smile, while scanning the boring cover. Mary gave a short laugh. “you’re cute.” Jack gave a small chuckle. “um, thanks.”

Her eyes lingered on his, Jack felt slightly uncomfortable. This girl was attractive, definitely, but he couldn’t tell her there was a boy he loved and how the hell was he suppose to say there’s another woman in his life, since every person in this city was noisy about who Jack Kelly would settle down with.

Jack shifted a bit and glanced at the book shelves, before he felt a hand grip his shirt, he turned towards her and felt her soft lips press against him. His eyes widened and he pushed himself away, wiping his lips. “i- you’re a really pretty girl, i just ain’t interested....” he looked up to see she wasn’t there anymore. “uh- what...” he mumbled.

——

His thoughts were blurry almost. It wasn’t a big deal, a girl had kissed him, it’s not bad is it? but Jack felt awful. He hadn’t kissed any other lips but Davey’s for almost a week. How did he know nobody he knew saw that kiss and went to tell David? Jack finalized that he had to tell David about Maryanne, about the kiss.

The teen opened the window of David’s window. “Dave, i got the books for you...” his eyes scanned his bedroom which looked pretty different. His desk was pushed away from the wall, almost in the middle of his small bedroom and had many school things on it.

“oh good!” he took the books from Jacks hands, placing them on the desk, looking towards Jack. “how was going to the library?” he laughed a bit, giving a small grin.

“uh, it was good, yeah. Can i tell ya somethin’?”

David’s face turned into a worrisome expression. “of course, Jack. What’s goin’ on?” Jack sighed and sat down. “so i’s went to the library and this real nice girl helped me find a book and i think she got something wrong so she kissed me. I told her i didn’t feel that way about her and she was gone...”

“oh, i’m sorry that happened to you, Jack.” David said, sitting next to him. “wait, you’s ain’t upset?” “of course not, it wasn’t your fault and how could you tell her you were dating me?” he laughed slightly, leaning against Jack. “i’m just glad you told me.”

“me too. I am real excited, not really. but a lotta’ of these books ain’t in our language Dave.” David grabbed one and smiled. “i know. But i’ve read them before, it will actually help you with literature and speaking another language.”

Jack sighed. “Dave, i can barely write, read, and talk in English, how’s am i suppose to read a whole different language?”

David smiled. “you just listen then. I know German pretty well and i have an English copy on the desk. So, let’s-“ he moved back against the headboard of his bed, looking back at Jack. “read.”

“okay, then.” Jack grabbed the English copy David had mentioned and moved in front of him, well actually basically sat with his back against David’s chest. “we’s reading like this?” David mocked. “we is.” Davey laughed slightly and gave a nod. “alright, alright.” he opened the book and slowly read the words trying to translate each in his brain carefully.

“In the following pages I shall prove that there exists a psychological technique by which dreams may be interpreted, and that upon the application of this method every dream will show itself to be a senseful psychological structure which may be introduced into an assignable place in the psychic activity of the waking state.”

Jack fidgeted with the other book, glancing at the wall as David read. He felt David move, then resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder, his arms around Jack, while holding the book.

“I shall furthermore endeavour to explain the processes which give rise to the strangeness and obscurity of the dream, and to discover through them the nature of the psychic forces which operate, whether in combination or in opposition, to produce the dream.” “This is boring.” David sighed. “Jack we just started. Two sentences in.”

Jack threw the book towards the end of the bed, along with the one he held on his own and turned around to face David. “Jack, why? i actually wanted to read that book.” “then read it when i’m not here.” “but you’re always here..”

“there ya go. You’s can never read it again.” he grinned and leaned in to kiss the boy. “really? you threw my books for a kiss? typical.” David didn’t decline he kissed Jack sweetly, cupping his face and pulling away. “Can we read now?” “But i already read.” “Jack you di-” “i read your lips.”

David slapped his arm. “that’s so terrible, Jack. No.” he laughed. “i thought it was pretty good.” “no, it was terrible.” Jack shrugged and kissed David again, grabbing the boy by his arm and pulling him closer.

The boys were a bit distracted to notice Spot and Race climb in, before Race decided to clear his throat. The two jumped a bit, Jack falling off the bed. “oh, hey Race, Spot.” Jack said, nonchalantly.

“hey, you two are havin’ fun i can see.” Race snickered. “yeah, you can say that.” David muttered.

“anyways, Cowboy, you kissin’ other people?”

Jack raised a brow. “no, besides today when this Mary girl kissed me at the library.”

The boys glanced at eachother. “yeah, apparently that was Snyder’s Daughter.”

“what?!” he jumped up. “how? who would wanna marry him? nonetheless have a child with him?”

Spot shrugged. “dunno cowboy, but people are talkin’ about it. It made it all the way to brooklyn in an hour.”

David sighed. “news gets around fast.” “sure does, Davey.”

Race shrugged. “so, everyone’s thinkin’ you’s and her are together.” “but we aren’t!” Race nudged Jack. “well you can’t go tellin’ everyone you’s and Davey are datin!”

Jack sighed and glanced at David. “i wish i could.” he muttered and looked back at Race. “so what do i do? talk to the warren himself?”

“probably the right thing to do.”

David walked over, and held Jacks hand. Rubbing his thumb against his skin, David nodded. “Spot and Race are right. Let Snyder know you’re not with his daughter.”

It wasn’t until some time later that Spot and Race has mentioned they were together now, asked for advice and headed out. David and Jack were on David’s bed, cuddled close, hands still locked. Jack’s eyes hadn’t left the wall he’d been staring at. David studied Jack’s face, the way he looked when he was thinking. The 15-year old leaned his chin on his boyfriends shoulder. “what are you thinking about?”

Jack breathed and looked down towards David. “you.” David nodded and squeezed his hand, placing the softest kiss to Jack’s exposed neck. “happy or sad?” “Sad.”

David nodded again and kissed his jaw. “why?” he whispered, looking at Jack. “because you said you didn’t love me.” “but, i really do love you, Jack.” “i know’s.” Jack added, before leaning over and kissing David’s lips. “i know it ain’t true.”

“it definitely isn’t.”

“hey Dave?”

“yeah?”

“i wanna go to Santa Fe with you.”


	10. Breaking Hearts but not Eachother’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack leaves in the middle of the night to Snyder’s. David gets a visit from someone he doesn’t expect. Snyder basically gives Jack an ultimatum and death threat, in which Jack goes to talk to David and the truth of them comes out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: there is a sorta mild chunk of homophobia, so if it does bother you, i left a summary, i’ll do that when i get chapters like this. ^^

Jack's fingers stroked against his bare arm, his breath shuddered as he sat up, slowly, not wanting to wake David. He glanced at the darkened shadow casts of the buildings outside.

He needed to leave tonight, he would arrive at Snyder's by morning to figure things out. Jack couldn't let David go with him, David was smart, of course, but he didn't need him getting thrown in jail as well.

"Jack?"

The turned his head at the half asleep David. David had shifted from laying on his side, to his back. Jack laid down, reaching around the bed to find his hand, smiling when he got ahold of it. "Hey, Davey. Sorry, did i wake ya?"

"it's okay, are you though?" he mumbled, shifting slightly on his side again, this time towards Jack. Kelly nodded solemnly. "of course, honey. I's was just- not sleepin' well, s'all"

"oh, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"no, i'm just a little bit more awake than i'm used to."

David slowly nodded, closing his eyes. "if you're so sure, Jack.." "i'm sure, get some sleep, i'll be sleepin' soon too." he smiled, pulling him closer, wishing he could stay with the warmth of his partner. Jack rubbed the 15-year old boys back, softly, humming one of Medda's songs he had memorized from staying at the theater late nights.

Jack wished he didn't have to leave David again, especially to worry. God, Jack wanted to leave New York and live in Santa Fe with him. Be able to have a small farm land, where they could have picnics by a small river and kiss and practically everything he'd heard from Les.

Les would tell Jack about a sweet young girl he'd met and that he wishes he was old enough to kiss the kid in his age group or cuddle and such. David reminded him to save it for when he was 13 or older, but he was fascinated by the sweet future plans.

Jack wasn't going to lie, but he had thought about it at the time, him and David kissing and having passionate sex, at the time he thought those feelings were just because he had become to close to him, which might have been a reason why he wanted to stick with fantasizing about Sarah, so he'd have one way to stick with David if he had ever married his sister.

But Jack remembered that one night he was awake in his bunk, wanting the feeling of David hugging him again or just the feeling of his soft lips against his. He'd smile at the thoughts of how he was before they'd share their first kiss on the rooftop the night they'd won the strike. Him and David were partners, they could get through anything, but somehow, it seemed at now that they're together, they were losing that to the site of love.

Jack didn't want to think about breaking up so they wouldn't have to constantly fight or worry about Snyder killing them both, because he would rather go through all of that than end up marrying some woman and never truly loving them as he _loved Davey_.

He slipped out of the embrace of David, pulling his breeches, pants, and shirt back on. His eyes glanced back towards the sleeping teen, sad he wouldn't see him till late tomorrow, he placed a soft kiss onto his forehead, before slipping out the window and into the night of Manhattan.

——

“Jack?” David croaked, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes.

“hey.”

David jolted up. His eyes looked towards the voice. “Sarah?”

Sarah was back, she had some clothes at the end of the bed. “hey, i know you’re probably wondering why i’m back so early, well i missed you and Jack, along with i had to return to work soon.”

David nodded. “so, Jack was here? and you were naked?” she questioned, raising a brow. David felt his face heat up, he had to come up with a lie quickly. “i- uh, well i might have tried some alcoholic drinks last night, too much and Jack must have given me a bath for something...”

Sarah shook her head. “didn’t know you were so rebellious, Davey.” she laughed. “but i’m only staying for two weeks then i’m back with mother and father.”

“how are they?” “they’re good. Worried that you didn’t write back though.” “i’ve been busy.”

“has Jack talked about me?”

David felt a strike of jealousy or anger that she thought he was all over her in reality it was that Jack was all over Davey, vice versa.

“uh, yeah, sure.” he answered, Sarah blushing as she went to fix breakfast.

——

“well, i’m surprised, Francis. Didn’t think you’d show up after Mary had been in your life.”

Jack snorted as Snyder pushed him inside his small house. “She ain’t in my life.”

“but that Jacobs boy is, huh?”

Jack froze. _He knew_.

He turned towards the older man and cleared his throat. “what does that mean?” Snyder walked right up to Jack, his face in his. “here’s how this plays out, Sullivan. Mary isn’t my daughter, i paid her handsomely to kiss you. You do as i say, no one gets hurt, eh?”

“You’s can put me in jail, Snyder and i’s won’t care. I got people on my side.” “oh, Francis, i know that, but David doesn’t. I could put him in jail for kissing and having sexual relationships with a man.”

Jack swallowed, his hands shaking slightly. “you have no proof...” “the delancey’s bruises say otherwise.”

“listen, Jack Kelly, your little boy toy won’t end up behind bars, if you work for me, he’ll be free and no one will know about your little fling. You refuse, he’ll be behind bars and beaten to death,” he pulled the boy by his collar. “and i’ll make sure you watch- front row seat, boy.” he scowled, pushing him back out the door. “and you tell anyone, you’re dead as well, Kelly.”

Jack stumbled into the street, his heart beating faster than he felt he could breath. He kicked a barrel as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He stumbled back to Manhattan.

He needed to see Davey, had to feel him against him again.

——

“Davey?” Jack climbed through the window, quietly. His boyfriend was curled up in bed, the light low and he was reading. The brunette turned his attention towards Jack and quickly put a finger to his lips.

Jack walked over, crawling across the bed and towards David. “what are you doing?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to his bare arm. “reading.” he whispered.

“Jack, where were you?” he asked, closing his book. “i just had some business, darling.” he mumbled and grasped his hand. “these nicknames make me annoyed but happy that you think i’m that cute to be called such.” David smiled.

“aw, you know i love you, Davey and had to give you the best nicknames.” Jack grinned, while David sat up a bit, Jack shuffled into his arms, pressing his lips to David’s. The 15-year old muffled a laugh and pushed him away slightly. “i still wanna know why you left, Jack. Did something happen?”

Jack sighed, rubbing David’s arm. “i just needed to clear my head after everything that happened.” he sighed. David nodded, scooting onto Jack’s lap, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“sorry’s” Jack mumbled, wrapping his arm around him. David smiled and took a breath. “Jack, i-“

He was cut off by Jack pressing his lips against his own, it was harsh, but pleasurable, his fingers stroking against his bare back. “Jack-“ he breathed, again, but the taller boy still didn’t budge, his lips against now David’s exposed skin.

“Jack- Sarah is”

“ _disgusted_...”

The two boys snapped their attention towards the older girl, at the door. David quickly pulled himself away. “S-sarah i can-“

“so you lied David! the whole reason you haven’t answered was because you were busy, making love? with a man nonetheless!”

Sarah crossed her arms, truly disgusted at the thought of her brother and supposed lover.

David almost fainted at this whole situation, he used everything he had not to shake. Jack stood up, standing next to him. “Sarah, please let us ex-“

“No! Jack, you couldn’t have at least told me you weren’t interested in me?,” she turned back towards David, her eyes truly disgusted. “i- how can you possibly touch another man, sexually! It’s _disgusting_ and _wrong_! _Illegal_! _Queer_!” She scowled. “I need to go, i can’t look at you right now.”

David felt himself almost cry. “S-sarah, please i’m happy with Jack and i love him, but don’t tell mother and father or anyone! i-“

Sarah was mad, she hated that her brother got to be with Jack, but also couldn’t understand how a man and man could be in love. She loved her brother, but was disgusted and horrified to know they had been sexually involved. She slapped David across the face, gasping after that she’d hit her own brother, but anger bubbled again.

“goodbye David, don’t expect anything.” she cried and running out, moments later the front door slammed.

The two teenagers stood there. Jack sighed heavily and looked over, concerned at David’s state. David stared at the floor, biting his lip, while he trembled slightly.

Jack put a hand on David’s shoulder, grunting when David slammed into him, giving him a hug. Crying into his shoulder. Jack had seen David cry, wether it was pain or frustration but this time it was different. He was crying because he was hurt emotionally.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sarah could tell their parents or the police. This wanted to make Jack cry, so he did. Jack Kelly was crying. He hugged David tightly, burying the shorter boys face into his own shoulder, shushing him softly, while he was crying.

Things weren’t gonna go well. Either way, one of them would hurt the other. Snyder would hurt Jack. Sarah would hurt David.

“Jack... she- i don’t wanna lose you again.” he almost pathetically whimpered, the ,much more quieter sobs, returning.

“Davey, i’s... we’s is gonna figure this out. I promise, we’ll win again, together.” he reassured. “i’m so sorry Dave, i shouldn’t have left this morning, i’d should have been here maybe-“

“Sarah was here this morning, Jack. She would of found out anyway.” David leaned into Jack, much more. “if she tells my Ma and Pa... i-”

Jack shushed him again. “No. Let’s not think about that.. _please_..”

The two eventually stopped crying, swaying silently, only listening to the quiet city and cold breeze swoosh in. David’s hand in Jack’s as they slowly danced together, David had hummed to calm himself, but really now it was to provide music and Jack helped them both sway to the makeshift music.

They were in deep. They both knew it. Both of them wanted nothing but to leave New York, but they couldn’t right now. Sarah would know and so would Snyder. They had to wait, which would be painfully dangerous.

Jack didn’t know when David basically fell asleep, but he was still dancing, he only noticed when David started tripping a bit, that Jack pushed him back onto his bed and covered up the boy, who instantly held Jack’s hand tighter.

David’s conscious knew Jack wasn’t against him, or that’s what Jack would think. He slipped his uncomfortable work clothes off, left in his night shirt and breeches, he slipped next to David. Kelly prayed Sarah would understand. He didn’t care if she came back, he would be here with David and David would be with him tonight, but when they woke up, they would have a plan. The two of them and the Newsies would meet up.

He didn’t know what they’d do. Maybe Him and David would stay with Spot for awhile, or at the lodging house, but it was certain, things weren’t changing around here anytime soon, him and Davey would go to Santa Fe soon, be free on a field where he could kiss and touch his boyfriend, without the constant panic of being shot.

Because in the end, David loved Jack and Jack loved David. Both would die for eachother and if they could at least get away together, that’s what they would do. The thoughts finally closed as Jack eventually, let sleep take him, his hand still tightly clutched with David’s.

That night, something swept New York, something in the air that only a few felt, not physically or knowingly, but they could possibly feel that the two teenagers, who slept close to eachother that night, fall even more in love minute by minute.


	11. Seize The Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the shorter ones i’ve written. It’s basically just a fluff spacer. So, enjoy!

Sarah walked into a diner, her face was puffy and she had no idea how late it was, definitely wasn't good with all the drunk people around.

She collapsed into a booth, sniffling. Sarah was confused, hurt, tired, and lonely. She felt like she didn't know anything about David anymore.

"are you alright?"

Sarah snapped her head up, looking at a the female, she wiped her eyes. "Uh, not really.." she sighed and glanced down at her hands.

The female sat across from Sarah giving a small smile. "I'm Katherine." "Sarah."

"mind if i could keep you company? maybe you can tell me your dilemma?"

Sarah sighed. "i love my brother and don't want him getting hurt, so, i think it's best-" "i promise i won't tell anyone, no matter what."

Sarah smiled and took a breath. "i recently just found out, my brother is queer..." she whispered. Katherine nodded and took her hand. "okay, i know how to help, i think.” she breathed shortly, before adding on” Just be there for him."

"b-but it's wrong! how could i-"

"why is it _wrong_? He's just trying to find someone to love? That's just how his brain works.." Sarah bit her lip. "I- i guess.. god, i was so mean to him, you must be right, i bet if he could, he would just be in love with women and here i am, being petty and rude to him and his boyfriend."

Katherine smiled. "Sarah, are you happy that he found someone who he can love ?" The brunette looked at Katherine and slightly nodded. "I am. He's always been reserved and when he went out to help the newsies strike, he was so _different_ and happier."

"newsies? Your brother _knows_ the strike leader, Jack Kelly and David Jacobs?" Sarah laughed softly. "My brother _is_ David Jacobs and he's with Jack Kelly."

Katherine smiled wider. "i wanted to get an interview, but Denton got there first, but he did let me read over his stuff!" "that's great! you'd be a great one." Sarah reassured.

It was about 1:00am when they stopped talking and were walking down the dark streets. "really, Katherine, you don't need to walk me home, who's gonna walk you home?"

"Sarah, don't worry about it, i'll be fine." They eventually arrived and Sarah turned towards her. "You should stay the night."

—

" _Antonio Higgins_ , get back here." Spot groaned, sitting up from the bed.

Race scoffed and turned back to him. "don't ever say my first name again." "then come lay down and sleep, it's late"

Racetrack sat down in his spot, burning his cigar out. "Spot, i'm real worried about David and Jack." he sighed, brushing off Spots arm. "i mean it, _Sean_."

Spot sighed and buried his face into Races neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. "i know's, but ya don't. Crutchy said they's was doin' good and we gotta have faith that they are."

"yeah, but David said Jack mysteriously left last night and he hadn't seen him _all_ day." Race pushed. Spot groaned and flopped onto his back. "Toni, would ya let it go. They can handle this, it's fucking Jack and David."

Race looked over and shuffled down onto his back. "okay, maybe you's is right, i might be stupid or sumthin'" Spot shook his head. "nah, Racer, you's ain't stupid, you's care." he pressed his lips against Racetracks, taking in the quiet moment they were sharing.

Honestly, if you told Spot he would ever end up with Racetrack, he wouldn't believe you and you'd probably end up beaten to death as if it was an insult. It wasn't as he spent more time with the kid and realized even the king of brooklyn can have feelings for a certain cigar, gambling, boy.

Race gave a grin, "wow, spotty, you's should kiss me more often." "don't i?" Spot pulled him back to another rough kiss. Race gave a breathless laugh. "okay, okay.." he smiled, pulling himself away before burying himself into the soft covers of Spot's bed.

—

Jack had woken up several times that night, he'd check on Davey and then try to process all the emotions he was feeling. This was too much and Jack needed to leave, they needed to leave.

It wasn't until it was a bit later that he woke up and was cold on one side, he glanced over and sat up quickly.

David wasn't next to him. A wave of worry brushed into Jack quickly, he pulled his trousers on and ran out of the bedroom, almost slipping on the floor, we he saw David cooking something.

"Jack, it's just me. I couldn't go back to sleep so i'm trying to make something i can snack on." David grumbled. He was obviously tired, like Jack was, but his brain wouldn't let him just sleep.

"i know's it's you's Davey, i's just thought you's ran off."

"i ain't _you_."

Jack winced playfully. "good one, Dave." he grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, his chest against David's back.

"eh, i try." he mumbled, moving his head for Jack to rest his chin on David's shoulder. David took a soft breath. "what if she tells people, Jack.."

Jack sighed, pressing a kiss to David neck, his fingers rubbing David's front, comfortingly. "i doubt she will, Davey. She probably just needs some time to process things. Sarah's never been one to go against us..."

"i know, but i'm still scared. I don't wanna lose you or see you get killed. I don't think i'd cope with that very well." David frowned, turning his head to meet Jacks eyes. "i love you, Jack. More than you and your stupid brain will ever know."

"wow, insultin' my brain now, huh?" he leaned forward, kissing the younger boys lips softly, the taste of coffee and mint invading his mouth and nose.

David scoffed against his lips, pulling the kiss apart. “someone’s gotta do it.” “you’re rude this fine morning.”

“it’s fucking _20_ past _3,_ Jack.”

Jack shrugged and looked over at the small bit of food he was cooking. “what are you even making?” “i have no idea.”

“coffee?” David perked up slightly. “yes please.”

The two made coffee, Jack found out he didn’t enjoy it, so he gave his to David and they went to sit out on the fire escape. David’s legs tangled with Jack’s, while he sipped his semi-hot coffee. “i hope Sarah’s okay..”

“do we have to _constantly_ talk about her? she’s gonna make me wanna just like girls.” David frowned at the comment, giving Jack a look, the 17-year old quickly muttered a sorry.

David sighed. “well then, Jackie, what would you like to talk about?”

“how about going to Santa Fe sooner than later?”

“what?”

Jack sighed, sitting up a bit, placing David’s mug on the platform of the fire escape, before taking his hands. “Davey, i can’t stay here anymore. I’ve tried, but things like this- we gotta get away.”

“Jack, what about when my parents get back? The Newsies?”

Jack scoffed. “it’s been a month since the strike, they don’t need me anymore, they’re all happily content. What about us owning a small house out in the fields? Eatin’ food by the lake? Just being with you?”

David breathed, he almost felt himself shake. “You wanna leave soon?” “yeah, i’m not sure when, we’ll need the others help, but i wanna be with ya Davey, without all this ultimatum shit that comes with staying here.”

David took this into thought. He would be leaving Les, Sarah would eventually tell Ma and Pa, he wouldn’t finish school, he’d leave all his friends behind, but he’d be with someone he loved more than anything.

He loved Jack so much, it was seriously dangerous for them to leave together so they can be together, but it’s like David could read Jack’s mind and vise-versa. They both wanted the sunday mornings, cuddled close together, watching the nature of the small field they would own, living at a ranch.

“I- okay. I’m in, for you Jack. Always for _you_.” David brushed his hand against Jacks cheek, before leaning in and placing a passionate kiss against the boys lips.

They would finally be _free_.

—

“you want me to stay the night?”

Sarah flushed, embarrassingly. “it’s just, i don’t want you to walk back alone. It’s too dark for us ladies to be alone.” she winked.

Katherine chuckled, shaking her head. “didn’t think you’d care so much.”

“are you kidding!? you helped me realize i should support my brother! Katherine, i owe you so much.” “it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Sarah scoffed, crossing her arms. “big of a deal? of course it was! I was so confused on two men being together and you helped me. Katherine, you’re special to me because of that. I’m glad i have found someone who can help me out, not to mention you’re super talented!”

Katherine flushed, glancing down. “well, i- i just write what i feel.” “so, how would the reporter feel about staying the night?”

Katherine smiled, walking up to her. “i’d love too. Sarah, you’re so good to me.” she breathed. “and you’re trying to be supportive of your brother, that’s just, truly amazing.”

“aw, not really. You helped me Kath,” Sarah locked her hand with Katherines, she looked at her, smiling. “so thank you for that.”

Katherine got the hint, she leaned in, kissing Sarah, right then and there. Sarah gasped, her eyes widened at the kiss. She quickly pulled away, her fingers brushing over them.

Sarah locked her eyes with Katherines, Sarah looked so confused, even more confused than when she saw David on top of Jack, their mouths together like glue.

“why- how- why did you do _that_?” Sarah croaked, tears forming in her eyes.

Sarah felt disgusted again, but she then realized, she wasn’t disgusted, but happy. She liked Katherines lips on hers.

Sarah liked Katherine.


	12. Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but i promise the next few will be to die for!! Got some special angst and drama coming up, so don’t be waiting too long!!

Katherine looked at her, she backed up a bit. "i- i thought you- i should go.. I'm sor-"

Sarah kept at her, quickly kissing the young reporter back, her arms around Katherines neck, while Katherines arms went around Sarah's waist.

"no. I'm sorry, i just- i finally get the feeling my brother has, but i guess it's probably much worse for him right now." Sarah muttered, her lips just a bit away from Katherines.

Katherine nodded. "It's okay. We should probably go inside though, first. Let's talk to your brother and sort this out." Sarah nodded, her arm wrapping around Katherines waist, as she pulled her into their apartment complex.

-

David and Jack were tangled together on the fire escape still. David in Jack's arms, Jack in David's arms, who could tell? David had brought out a blanket, to put around the two. Neither could sleep, not with everything that had happened.

"i wish we could take Les with us..." Jack mumbled into David's hair. "he's a good kid, could be our adoptive son." David laughed, shrugging. "he could, be looks up to you, but being a dad to _that_ kid, would be weird."

Jack laughed too, shaking his head. "still think it would be good."

The two stopped, stilling when the door freaked open. "Jack? Davey? are you here?" a soft voice called.

David pulled away, sneaking a glance towards the window, he took a deep breath, opening his mouth to respond. Jack's hand laced with his, encouraging him to talk.

"out- here-" he croaked, leaning back. David was one who usually wasn't bad with words, but he feared Sarah brought the bulls or something, a gun perhaps.

Sarah poked her head out the window, then crawling out. "hey, can we talk?" "y-yeah.."

Katherine crawled out the window, standing up. "Katherine Plumber." she muttered, sitting next to Sarah. They were pretty squished together, Jack at the end, David next to him, Sarah and then Katherine.

"Davey, i'm so sorry i slapped you. I- i'm so ashamed of myself, you can't control who you fall for. I'm- disgusted in me to be honest." She took David's hand. "i love you, David. You're my younger brother and i should be there for you."

David smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too and i understand. I shouldn't have taken Jack from you, or whatever you two had going on." Sarah cringed. "i wasn't mad about that-"

Jack scoffed softly. "Dave, you don't gotta worry, we's had a fling, s'all." "mhm." Sarah added.

David leaned back into Jack, he could feel the younger boy loosening at the conversation with his sister. "so, how did you and Katherine meet?"

Sarah inhaled. "at a diner, i was frantic, she helped, walked me back home, we kissed, brought her up here and now we're sitting with you two." she stated, as fast as she could.

David coughed. "wait, kissed? You two kissed?" Jack frowned, he didn't wanna say anything. "yeah and i think we might try to secretly date like you too, right Kath?" she asked.

Katherine nodded. "yeah, i don't mind." Sarah snuggled into Katherine. "so, what's the plan boys?"

David went to say something before Jack cut in. "we were discussing some private stuff, so, could we have a moment?" Jack smiled. The girls nodded before shuffling back into the house, giggles coming up from what Jack could only imagine was kissing.

"Jackie, what was that?" David asked. "i hate that relationship, now." "what, why?"

Jack crossed his arms. "she yells at us for bein' queer and then decides to _be_ queer herself? i don't like that Dave, her apology wasn't that great, i mean, she threatened to basically tell the bulls and you's were like, Family rules out?"

David frowned. "Jack-" "no, Davey. Look, i get i probably don't understand cause i got nobody, but i don't forgive her, i mean, the state you were in when she barged in and when she called your name. I- my heart aches to just punch her and yell right back, she's a girl of course so that wouldn't be good, but i couldn't stand the state you's was i-"

Davey had enough of the talk, kissing his boyfriend, to really just shut him up, but also let him know how grateful he was. David pulled himself on top of Jack’s lap, his fingers trailing down the older boys night shirt. “Davey- we ca-“ he was cut off by another intoxicating kiss of passion, as one might call it. He knew exactly what David wanted, so wasn’t like he was gonna stop the boy.

-

“cowboy!” Race called, catching up with him. “i heard ya talking to one of the boys about some extra money? what for?” he asked, walking next to the taller boy as he sold papes. “Train station. Me and Dave are leavin’ “

“what? why didn’t you..” “we can’t go tellin’ everyone, Race. Davey and i want a life together, i’ll get him back into school while i work, so he can finish his education to go into a university, to get an even betta’ job.”

Racetrack nodded. “well, what if me and Spot rode with ya there? Spot and i need a getaway, we wouldn’t stay for long, but just to help ya get settled, huh?”

Jack smiled at Race. “really? think the king of brooklyn would wanna leave his turf unattended for long?” “he’s gonna hafta’ if he wants his queen.” Racetrack winked, nudging Jack, while giving a short laugh.

-

“i may be stupid, but why do ya need to pack so many books, Dave?”

“because i gotta find a school when i go, plus i have to catch up, i’ve missed a lot from my Dads injury and the long train ride, love.” David explained, throwing some of his favourite’s and needed books into his suitcase. “Jackie, Denton left us some money for when we get to Santa Fe, he’s wishing us the best of luck.”

Jack nodded. “he ain’t gonna snitch?” “he helped us when we needed him the most, i trust him Jackie.” “i know you do, honey.”

David closed up the suitcase, throwing it onto the floor. “Race said we can stay at Spots tonight? Does he know Sarah and Katherine are coming?”

“yeah, he wasn’t too thrilled, but with Toni on his back, he didn’t really have a choice.” Jack shook his head. “so why are they coming again?” “Sarah is going back to see Ma and Pa, to introduce them to her ‘friend’ Katherine. Kath also wants Les’ view on the strike.”

Jack nodded. “i’m real glad we’s is doing this Davey, i love you, baby.” he sighed, kissing him softly. “hey, i gotta get the rest of my stuff from the lodge, i’ll be right back, okay?” “alright, hurry up though, Spot said we gotta leave soon to avoid any pirates on the streets.”

Jack gave a thumbs up before rushing out the front door. It was a brisk jog to the lodge, he got the rest of his clothes, even some valuables, before waving to Kloppman. “hey cowboy,” the old man said. Jack turned to him. “you got a letter.” Jack grabbed the letter, looking at the name.

_Francis_

Jack nodded before leaving. He knew exactly who sent that letter. He got them scattered through the years. This time Jack would read it, but he didn’t want Davey to know.

Jack wanted the business between him and this man to stay between them. I mean, eventually David would want to know more about his father. Right?


	13. A Train Bound For Santa Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too so long, i had a lot of writers block, but don’t worry, chapter 14 will be out asap!

Jack couldn't focus on sleep. Staying the night in Brooklyn was weird, but with Davey next to him, their fingers laced together perfectly, it made it alright. He hadn't read the letter yet, how could he? If he read it in front of David, things wouldn't be good for Jack's mental health he could say.

"Jack?"

The boy looked over at David. "your squeezing my hand really tight, everything okay?" he whispered, raising a brow. Jack hadn't even realized he was. "yeah, sorry, just had a bad dream, s'all."

"oh? what was it about?"

"just losing you." Jack replied. It wasn't technically a lie.

David opened his mouth before closing it. "oh Jack, you won't lose me, i mean why else would i be going to Santa Fe with you?" Jack nodded and kissed his temple, flopping on his back again. "i know's, i'm glad."

"can you two ever stop talking?" Spot grumbled, sitting up from his bed. "Spot, chill out, would ya?" Race groggled, shoving him softly.

"they're being so... romantic. It's disgusting."

"says the guy who has a boyfriend!" Race pushed him off the bed, having Spot toppling on top of Jack and David.

"Ugh, Race!" David groaned and sat up, Spot reclaiming his spot on the bed. "Love you too, Tones." the blonde grumbled.

Jack sat up after. "well, i'm awake now, so guess i ain't sleeping."

Race grumbled and curled next to Spot. "guess we should just head to the train station then? get an early move on?" he suggested.

David groaned and flopped back on the floor. "more walking? you realize i haven't been out on the streets as long as you guys have, i'm not immune to the pain."

Jack rubbed his head. "worst comes to worst, i'll carry ya." David laughed shortly and nudged him. "no thanks, Jackie, but i appreciate your affection."

-

Settling on an almost empty train was a bit nerve wracking. David was discussing political views with Katherine, Race and Spot were possibly arguing, mainly Spot that he had to come while Jack sat, fidgeting with the envelope that had his birth and written it.

"Hi Jack." Sarah said, plopping down next to him. "what do you have there?" she asked. Jack quickly shoved the envelope in his pocket. "It's nothing, Sarah. Don't worry bout' me." he said, fixing his dirty red bandanna.

Sarah raised a brow, taking his hand. "Jack, i may not be David, but you can tell me anything!" she reassured. Jack looked at her, giving a small sigh. "not here, please."

Standing up, the two walked to the back train cart and onto the little platform. Katherine watched the two walk away, raising a brow, she turned back to David, discussing the strike with him.

Jack rested his hands on the railing, giving a small sigh. Sarah wrapped her arm around his. "Jack, what's wrong? Did you and Davey fight? Are you not happy?" she asked, concerned for him.

"no, it's just.. Sarah.." Jack swallowed. "He's back." he whispered, fear in his eyes, something Sarah hadn't seen in a long time. She glanced at the tracks that disappeared in the distance, connecting the dots she gasped slightly.

"your father? he's back?" Jack nodded, holding onto the railing tighter. "He sent me a letter Sarah, he's gonna come back, i can feel it and i ain't ready.."

"does David know?"

"Sarah, i can't tell him. He already worries so much about me, if i told him now, he'd constantly ask if i'm okay and i can't put stress on him, well More!"

Sarah nodded and laid her head against him. "Jack, we don't have to tell David, but i think it wouldn't hurt to let him know, so he can help."

Her eyes now looked at his, she pulled away, slightly, giving a soft smile. "he loves you so much Jack, when you came into all of our lives, it was something different and wonderful. I haven't seen David that happy since he was a boy. You need to let him in your life, that's why i think you're having some trouble with him."

Jack sighed. Sarah was completely right, he'd lied to him, kept this from him, he didn't know what he could do next, but Sarah was right, David still loved him and Jack would always love him.

"gee, you're right. I should tell him, thanks Sarah. What would i do without you?"

"i mean, you’re kinda are already living that.."

-

"so, David, you were sorta just there with Jack throughout the strike? like you helped him?"

David sighed. "i mean, sorta, but Kath, i said, i was the brains and he was like, everything else."

"oh, so you were the words coming out of his mouth?" "yes!"

Katherine giggled softly, David joining in after. "i'm guessing you don't get a lot of attention, huh?" "i mean, not as much as Jack, but i'm not complaining. I'd probably get overwhelmed."

"yeah, that's understandable. Some reporters will make up lies and such to have something to write about."

David was about to say something, when he saw Jack and Sarah leave. Katherine saw it too and raised a brow. "i wonder what they're doing?" Katherine asked.

"hm, maybe we should leave them be?" David suggested. Katherine turned back to David, nodding. "they used to date, didnt they?"

"uh, yeah. Yeah, they did.."

David rested a hand on her shoulder. "but don't worry. Sarah has you and she likes you. She wouldn't runaway with Jack even if he asked her too."

Katherine nodded, but gave a sad smile. "i hope he doesn't, even by justin your friendship i have written down, you two have chemistry and i don't want Jack to ruin that for you both."

"i think we'll be okay, but thanks Kath."

"anytime." She replied and sat her journal down next to her. "i'm just gonna check on them, okay?"

David nodded and watched her walk off. He settled into his seat, looking over to see a passed out Race on Spots shoulder. He chuckled quietly, beofre his eyes caught a piece paper. His eyes wandered to Jacks seat, raising a brow and stood up and walked towards it.

Picking it up, the envelope had Jacks birth name on it. "what?" he muttered and read the senders name. "that can't be.." David's mind but two and two together. "Jacks father." he breathed.

That's why he was acting suspicious, why he squeezed David's hand tightly and why he was quiet on the train ride. His father had reached out. Placing the envelope down, he walked over to Spot and Race. "do you guys know anything about Jacks father?"

Racetrack grumbled before sitting up and looking at David. "not really. Barely talks about the guy. Only thing i know is he said he was shit to him and his mother, but his mother wasn't exactly any better."

"oh god. I need to find him!" David rushed the way Katherine went. Race and Spot raised a brow and decided to follow.

-

"what?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, it's just. You never said anything after our kiss, you didn't come talk to me. Why didn't you come?"

Jack took his mind back to that night, he remembered everything so clearly. He had forgotten about Sarah completely, David kept ringing in his head there and now.

_"i wouldn't ever give up on you."_ David had told him that night.

Jack remembered that kiss. It was the feeling of doing something wrong that felt so right. He remembered how soft the younger boys lips were and wanted that forever.

”Me and David kissed that night, Sarah. I was up in the roof with him, we started talking and then we kissed. Our first kiss. I wanted to apologize to you, but how could i? Sarah, if i told you then, we’d be living together on fake love.”

Sarah frowned. “Jack, i have always loved you.” she breathed and took his hands. “which is why it broke my heart seeing you and David together, because mine wasn’t fixed yet.” 

Jack looked at her, he felt guilty, but if that night never happened, he wouldn’t be with the one person who made him happier than anything. A world without Davey in it and close with him, is something Jack never wanted to imagine or hear. The words of Davey rang through him again.

_“You're special to me. More special than anyone I've met, Jack. More than Les, more than Sarah..."_

”Sarah...” Jack trailed.

_"I would never suffer from being with someone I love."_

_“Love..”_

_”I love you, Jack.”_

”Jack Kelly. I’m still in love with you..” she said, her hands on his shoulders. “i always have been and always will..” 

_"No you don't! you don't know what you want and i don't want to keep this promise that means nothing."_

_so what? you wanna be with me and if a nice pretty girl like Sarah comes around, you'd wanna have sex with her without losing me?"_

Jack didn’t have anytime to respond. His brain couldn’t process what was happening, so much thrown at him, heck, he could of stumbled and fallen off the train, but the biggest thing he could process is that his lips felt warm, he felt that passion like the one where he and Sarah first locked lips and it finally hit him. 

_David kissed him, holding onto him, smiling. "I'd take that over anything, Jacky.”_

Sarah had her lips on his. 


	14. A Mistake That Almost Broke Us - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😌 well, this chapter is a roller coaster of emotions. This is basically just David and Jacks view, i’ll have the others show up.

Sarah tangled her hands into Jacks locks. The kiss felt so _good_ , it felt like her and Jack were dumb teens kissing after he came back. Jack has his hands around her waist, keeping her there.

Sarah wished they were teens, she wasn’t over Jack and that stung to see him happy with David. Her brother.

Then, it hit them both at the same time. Pulling away quickly, Sarah gasped, covering her lips. "J-jack.." she croaked. Jack turned away, leaning against the rail of the train. "fuck..."

Sarah's brain raked with thoughts and regret. "We can't tell David or Katherine, or anybody!" she whispered. “we’ll go our separate ways, okay! please.” Jack turned to her and nodded, before his eyes widened. He pointed towards the doors window. “Sarah..”

Sarah turned around, a gasp escaped her lips. As she rushed to get in, while Katherine turned away.

"Katherine, wait!" Sarah called, opening the back door, both her and Jack rushing in. "Katherine please!"

Katherine whipped around. "y-you- you played with my feelings! i trusted you and- i fell in love with you Sarah. I have spent so much time with you and never fell this hard and..." she clenched her fist. "i'm gonna go sleep, after i tell David, i think he deserves to know!”

"tell me what?" David asked, stepping into the train cart. Racetrack and Spot followed behind, raising a brow.

Katherine turned to them, eyes puffy from the tears that had been spilled. "Davey, let me give you a headline. Two ex lovers, kiss on the back of the train cart, whilst their new lovers have no idea, bad headline for a bad scene." she brushed past the boys and to the sleeping cart.

David processed it, his eyes widened. He looked at Sarah, her lipstick was slightly smudged, some was on Jacks lips. "oh my-" he breathed, turning away.

"Davey-" but David put his hand up to Jack. "i'm going to get fresh air, if you want to talk, we'll talk out there."

"David, Jack didn't start it i-" "i don't care! just, we’ll talk later" David snapped, walking out to the back of the cart, breathing in the wind of the night.

Sarah bit her lip, looking at Jack, before motioning towards the back door. Jack sighed and placed his hand on the door handle, sliding it open, stepping out and shutting it behind him.

Racetrack shook his head, while watching them. "oh fucking Kelly.." Spot nodded. "i don't think they'll break up, i mean, we're on a train to Santa Fe, could David and Katherine really just hop on another one to go back? they's dont got that kind of money."

-

David felt the presence of Jack next to him, David leaned against the railing, shuddering out a sigh. "i told you Jack, what's to stop you from finding a pretty girl like Sarah and kissing her, you told me it wouldn't happen-" "Dave look i-" "no!" David cut in, looking at Jack, his eyes burning with anger, but mostly heartache.

"i- i trusted you Jack! I love you so much and what you did- do you still have feelings for my sister? Do you want to be with her!?"

"David-"

"It just astonishes me, thinking if Katherine didn't see, she'd be nude on this metal platform with you over her! Like you two have been doing this forever, like you're the ones in a relationship!"

“maybe i _want_ that!”

David froze. "y-you?" his breath faltered, his hands went to grip the railing, clutching it tightly. He turned away, back to the train tracks.

"Davey, i don't love her, not like i love you, but my heart still aches when i see her kissing Katherine.." Jack said, quietly. "i love you, David...." he croaked. "please tell me, you still love me.."

"of course i do you jackass. I don't think i'll ever not love you." David replied, letting the tears that threatened to come out, come out. David turned to Jack, shoving him hard, Jack surprised it even happened.

"but i'm not gonna be some fling for your jealousy of my sister, Jack. I want what we talked about, a life together! but how do i know you weren't thinking of Sarah! Jackie, i can't live with the thought of me waiting for you in our bed, while you and my sister are courting eachother on the couch!" he firmly said.

Jack felt his legs wanna give out, he'd hurt David again and this time it was just his fault, it wasn't a 50/50 argument. Jack kissed Sarah, didn't pull away. "Davey, please don't say what you're about to say, i can't lose you again."

David bent down to Jack's slouched position on the platform. "really, Jack? If that's what you were afraid of, you would of pushed my sister away and told her you wanted me more than her." David said bitterly, his hands grasping at Jack's shoulders to still the older boys shaken state. 

Jack let his breath come out, his head leaning back as he let himself cry. He fucked up, his heart rate kept going faster and he felt numb. The only thing that made him feel alright was the warmth of his angry boyfriends hands on his shoulder. "i should let you be mad out here. Make you feel bad for doing that to me and Katherine, Jack.." David pulled Jack close to him, embracing the boy.

Jack's arms immediately wrapped around David, letting out one of the realist sobs ever. David comfortingly rubbed his back. "but i saw the letter...i put two and two together.." Davey sighed.

Jack pulled away, his hand locking with David's. "i'm so sorry. I- he's no excuse to act the way i did, it's just, i told Sarah everything on the rooftop during the strike and, she was helpful Davey...."

David smiled a bit, kissing the reddish cheeks of Jack's face. "Jackie, i don't care if you need to talk to her, but i don’t want to be your fling, Jack." Jack nodded, the sound of the engine taking over the silence.

"i didn't wanna bring it up right away, because i wanted to give you the chance, but once i saw the letter, i knew i should come and find you." David sighed. "Jack, you have to tell Katherine and Sarah, just so they know, honey.."

Jack nodded, taking David's chin in his hand and kissing David firmly in the lips. "i only what you, David Jacobs, m'kay?" Kelly said softly. "okay." David returned and helped Jack up. "you know you can talk to me too. If you just want Sarah to know, that's okay, but you can also count on me."

Jack smiled softly, pulling him close. "i know, i know."

“i’m sorry i cheated. I don’t deserve you.”

David sighed and took Jacks hand. “Jack, it’s not about not deserving me, but not letting me down. Jack, i know this is hard, but please don’t go kissing my sister to help. Just talk to me, or her, or step out. I don’t want to lose you either, after everything you’ve risked for me, especially..”

“Davey, i promise, you will never lose me, in fact, i wanted to ask you something and now seems like the best time.”

Jack dug into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, opening it, was a small ring. A ring Jack had bought from most of his saved up money.

He held it up to David, a small gasp leaving the boys lips. “ _Jack_..” he breathed.

“ _Davey_.”


	15. A Mistake That Broke Us PT.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t tell you how hard it was to make this chapter. It’s like i lost inspiration. Anyways, enjoy this short one!

"Katherine please!" Sarah begged, running to catch her, moving into the train cart. "Katherine... I'm sorry."

Katherine whipped her head around to Sarah. "do you still like Jack?" "Ka-"

"do you!?"

Sarah bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. "i love him.." she mumbled, her eyes on the ground. "but i also love you too."

Katherine rolled her eyes, the orange hair liked girl, shook her head. "you think i'm pathetic to believe this won't happen again. You were so homophobic with your brother, you probably just dated me to have them back, Sarah!" she cried.

"i will always love you, but right now, i can't let things go back to what they were." Her breath heaving she turned back to get ready for sleep. "I'll accept the apology and will still go with you, but i can't make promises that we'll be happy again."

-

Spot sat back into the seat, letting a soft sigh. "this is ridiculous. I always had a feeling those two weren't over eachother."

Race shrugged, fidgeting with his cigar he had taken out of his pocket. "i had a feelin' Sarah didn't actually like Katherine, it seemed so sudden."

"the same could be said for Jack, though. I remember that one night he kept blabbing to me about Sarah. I think Jack is forcing himself to love Davey, when's he really doesn't know who he loves." Spot shrugged, his arm wrapping around Races shoulders.

Racetrack nodded. "i know we's ain't suppose to care, but i care so much for Dave and we both know who Jack is as a person. I...i just don't want David to leave all of us if things don't work out."

That caught Spot's attention, he focused over on Race, the way he looked sad and broken. Spot sighed, his eyes moving back towards the floor.

Jack has always been a flirt or a one time thing, sorta guy. That's why he was quite surprised when Jack decided to do this long term thing with Davey.

"sweets, you's shouldn't worry bout' that right now. I'm sure's they'll pull through and Jack will decide what he wants."

Race look over at him, giving a small nod. "guess you might be right. Jack does have some small brain inside his head." that made Spot snort a laugh, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"yea thas' true." Spot said, kissing Races temple quickly and softly. He didn't want to draw attention. "but seriously, they'll be alright, Sarah and Katherine on the other hand. I dunno."

-

"Jack.." David breathed again. "I- don't you think this is a little much, i- i'm not ready to get married right now. I- we just had a fight, who would we invite, HOW would we even-."

Jack cut him off with a laugh. "darlin' i'm not proposing, it's just a ring of promise. Well, a promise to you that i love ya."

His eyes flickered across David's face. "you's hate it.. don't you." Jack frowned, standing up slowly. "No! No! Jacky!"

David cut in, grasping his shoulders. "I love it. It just took me by surprise, well, that part where i thought you wanted us to be in marriage, besides that, i love the ring."

Jack gave a smile, taking the ring out. "it ain't girlie either, just plan and simple, cept' it's got your name on it, learnt that trick from some bums in Queens."

"wow, my non-husband can engrave such." David grinned, earning a playful shove from Jack. "let me see your hand."

Holding his hand out, Jack slid the ring on David's finger, the piece of what could be metal, Jack not 100% sure, hugging his finger comfortably. "i love it. i love you, i love _us_ , Jack."

"gee, don't gotta get emotional, Dave." Jack joked, David rolling his eyes. "but i love ya too." he added, leaning down slightly, to captivate his lovers lips.

"Okay, okay. Let's head to the sleeping cart, hm?" David suggested, grasping Jacks hand. Jack nodding in agreement as they both walked back inside, leaving the drama behind.

When they arrived in the sleeping cart, Katherine and Sarah were huddled off into their own beds, fast asleep. Spot and Race, sleeping in on, with Race dangling across Spot.

Jack turned to David. "goodnight, Dave." he kissed his forehead, letting go of the younger boys hand, walking over to his bed. "night, Jack." he responded, crawling into his own bed.

-

There was a sudden stop, sending the teenagers against the wall of their bunks.

"well that was a nice wake up call." Spot grumbled.

"are we in santa fe already? did we miss our stop!?" Sarah worried.

Katherine shook her head, hopping out of the bunk. "impossible, said we wouldn't arrive till morning. It's only past midnight."

David sighed. "it's probably not that big of a deal though. Maybe is just another stop?"

"but our last stop was the stop before Sarah's and Katherine's, there shouldn't be another one." Spot explained.

Hopping out of bed, David shook his head. "i'll go see what's up then." he suggested, walking out to the nearest door, he raised a brow as he stuck his head out the door.

They were stopped, the conductor talking to some man. David walked back to the others and gave a shrug. "guess the conductor is talking to someone, but i'm not sure why.."

Racetrack gave a shrug. "we shouldn't worry, but now i'm awake, so i'm going to look for that fancy cheese they have." he grinned, walking out, Spot following with his head shaking.

Katherine sighed. "do you boys ever **not** eat? Like i get it if you don't get a lot of food, but seriously.."

Jack chuckled. "yeah, we's like food a lot. I know i do." the 17 year old wrapped his arm around David's shoulders, pulling him close. "but you's is right, we have a problem."

“i don’t, i eat a proper amount when i can.” David butted in, Jack poking his side. “we get it, you’re better.” the taller boy teased.

David scoffed. “i’m not better. I have flaws just like everyone.” “never said you didn’t.”

Sarah groaned, turning away, she brushed past the two, to the empty train cart where she could sit down.

She wouldn’t lie, she was quite jealous that David got to be with Jack. Her and Jack never even got a chance to date. He had went straight to David.

If Sarah was being quite honest, she knew her and Katherine might not get back together, so she needed Jack. He was perfect and her age. David was younger and a boy, how could Jack love another man.

“i wish you loved me too..” Sarah muttered to herself. A thought crossed her mind, she smiled slightly.

She was going to win the cowboy’s heart back. _No matter what_.


	16. A Train Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early 4th of July for those who celebrate! Also enjoy this fluff chapter! it made me happy 🥺❤️

It wasn't that Sarah wanted to intentionally hurt her brother. She loved him! But she didn't want him getting killed, if anything she was doing this for _him_.

The brunette just wanted Jack back, but something told her she would just hurt Katherine again. Katherine was amazing to her and Sarah messed up. The thing that she questioned was why David and Jack could make-up so easily.

While Sarah might just lose Katherine. She didn't understand this, her thoughts were cut off by a dip in the seat next to her.

"you alright?"

"i'm doing alright, Kath." Sarah said, glancing over at her. Katherine gave a small smile. "y'know, i realized something." she said, her eyes not on Sarah right now.

"what would that be?" The younger girl questioned. Katherine finally looked at Sarah, her smile never faltered. "that i was a bad girlfriend."

Sarah knitted her eyebrows together and whipped to look at Katherine. "what!? Kathy you're the best person ever!"

"let me explain, love. You were sensitive and vulnerable. I kissed you and that led you to believe you were over Jack and when you kissed him, i overreacted."

"Katherine, i still shouldn't have...done that.." she trailed, sighing as she facepalmed herself. "and here i was planning on ruining my brothers relationship. I guess this is just frustrating."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Sarah tightly, kissing the space behind her ear. "you're just conflicted with how you feel, it's natural."

Sarah hugged Katherine back, burying her head into the crook of her shoulder, letting out a sniffled cry. "why am i a terrible person? why can't i have what David has?"

"shh, it's okay. You're not terrible and you will have what David has, sooner or later. Don't focus on them, focus on yourself. You deserve some you time." Kath said softly, soothingly rubbing Sarah's back. "i can't wait to meet Les and your parents."

"Les will be excited to be interviewed." The brunette giggled. Katherine smiled, laying her head on Sarah's. "i bet he'll have a pretty cool prospective"

Sarah nodded into the older girls neck, clutching her undershirt. "he loves the newsies, wants to be one." "who wouldn't?"

"the newsies themselves possibly."

Katherine nodded. That statement was probably true for most. As much as they looked cool, it was tough for a lot of them. Especially the younger ones in the winter or when the weather got rough.

Neither of them really talked or moved after that. They listened to the train rattled against its tracks, Katherine eyeing the moving scenery from the window, while she felt Sarah's breathing slow, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Katherine didn't mind that, having Sarah curled up against her made her stomach feel fluttery. Gosh, she cared so much for the Jacob's girl. It was ridiculous to her, but she truly wanted Sarah in her life.

Her smile softened as her head rested against Sarah's still and her eyes closed, arms tightening around the brunette in a loving manner. This was her favorite thing today.

-

Spot had to practically drag Racetrack back to the sleeping carts, but he insisted on going to the back to get some fresh midnight air. "come on Spotty! we's can enjoy this fancy food out here." The taller boy exclaimed, now pulling Spot to the back of the train. Sliding the door open, he stepped onto the platform watching the tracks disappear as they went out of sight.

Racetrack shoved the rest of the crackers and cheese into his pocket before he wrapped his arms around Spot's neck. "see, romantic aint it?" "sadly."

Race frowned, pecking his lips, a grin coming on his face. "it ain't that bad, is it?" "nah, not really, but it also ain't my thing a lot."

"neither was this trip, but look at you. Leaving Brooklyn for me." Spot raised a brow, before softly nodding. "yep."

"you really do love me, Spotty, don't ya?"

Spot kissed him a bit rougher then usual. "yeah i do Racer. I love ya." he said, now his arms around him.

"good." Racetrack mumbled, attaching his lips to Spots again, racking his hands through the dirty blonde hair, the warmth of their bodies keeping them comfortable, while the cold night wind blew against them.

Spot would never admit this out loud, but this, this was something he would never give up. Racetrack as his was more than gold to him. He couldn't believe he could of missed this for a reputation. If David and Jack taught them anything, it was that no matter what, you need to do/get what you love, even if you lose something.

Racetrack would always be something he would want more then anything, but it also didn't mean that sorta hurt Spot. He can't have it all, he came to terms with such, but at least he's got Race.

“Racer..” Spot groaned, almost in a pleasurable tone that he didn’t mind this. “we shouldn’t be smacking lips out here for too long, it’s still sorta illegal and’s i don’t feel like havin’ ya on the back of a train.” he laughed.

Race flushed slightly at that thought. “i wouldn’t mind to be honest.”

“no.”

“no fun.”

Spot pulled the boy back inside for sleep. He didn’t need a sleep deprived Racetrack begging for sexual intercourse.

-

“Jack? you awake?” David asked, peeking his head up into Jacks sleeping bunk. The brunette peeled his head out, almost knocking David over. “sorry-“ he muttered.

David waved it off. “it’s fine, just wanted to know if you’re up.”

“i am. What’s goin’ on?”

“I- nothing! actually, don’t wanna bother ya!” He went to make his way down, before Jack caught his wrist. “come ‘ere”

Davey climbed into the small bunk, shifting close to Jack, legs and arms tangled. “wha’s goin’ on?”

“just miss you.” Jack smiled at that, burying his face into the brown soft curls of the younger boy. “hm?”

“scared about our decision too.”

“me too, Dave.”

“is it the right one? i mean, i love you of course, but i feel like, it’s too fast.”

Jack used his hand to comfortingly rub David’s exposed side, his warm hand against the cold skin. “all i know is that i would like to live somewhere that i can kiss you without a bull breakin’ down the door.”

David nodded, using his other hand to pull the soft sheet over them both. “i understand that. I would wanna kiss you without interruption too.”

“mm, yeah.” “m’yeah...”

His arms tightened around Jack in fear if he let go there would be nothing but heartache. Jack let the boy cling to him, he didn’t mind the clinginess, it was a change that was comforting and new.

They really loved eachother, in fact, Jack thought they had from the moment they met, like a string of fate connecting them since they first laid eyes upon eachother. That made Jack happy, knowing that he truly had his soulmate right in his arms.


	17. Goodbye, Please don’t cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitney Houston has inspired the title of this chapter, thank god for that girl. Hope you enjoy !

Sarah was tucked next to Katherine, her eyes were on her brother, she dashed towards him, embracing the younger one tightly.

She sniffled, tears streaming down her face. “don’t you dare die on me Davey, please. I don’t wanna get a letter, stay safe.” Sarah whimpered slightly, David nodding in return as he embraced her back.

Jack patted Sarah’s back softly, giving a reassuring smile that he would be okay with him. Sarah pulled back, shuffling hip to hip with Katherine again. “take care you two.” Katherine said, smiling sweetly. “write me a letter, alright?” she added on.

David nodded, not that he could promise on it, just in case. “Remember, not a word to Ma or Pa, please.” Davey begged, frowning slightly at the look of his parents disappointed faces.

He had not idea how his parents would react to David liking boys, would they disown Davey? Hurt him or Jack? Maybe they would accept him, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

Sarah nodded, grasping her suitcase. “of course. Be safe boys, i will miss and love you always.” she smiled sadly, walking off the train, Katherine following behind.

They waved out at the girls as the train departed, David’s hand squeezing Jack’s tightly. This was it, that was the last stop before Santa Fe, they were doing this. “she’s brave, Dave. Holding something like that, even though she’s still hurting.” David nodded, leaning his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of her, Jack. She might of found someone, that someone being Katherine and now i can’t see her for a long time.” he sighed. Jack nodded, rubbing Davey’s back soothingly, shushing the teenager. “i know, doll. Jus’ don’t think about that right now. It’s almost 4 and we’d should check up on Race and Spot, hm?”

David shrugged in response, walking towards the end cart, that’s where they all usually hung out, he needed to get his mind off of the worry that filled his intelligent and impatient mind.

-

The boys played cards for the rest of the evening. Usually involving Race and Jack betting, cheating, and being obnoxious. It wasn’t that Spot wants like that as well, but the blonde was trying to be the civil one of the boys.

David and him engaged in a small conversation about which one would be more stupider in a certain situation, Jack or Race, it usually being answered that Jack would be more stupider, while Racetrack would be completely idiotic.

Jack and Racetrack huffing in response.

“oh jacky-boy, ya got nothing else to bet.”

“how bout’ Davey’s ring?”

David slapped the back of his head, while shaking his own. “you really are stupid Jack, especially if you think i’ll let you get the only thing that’s holding this relationship together right now.” Davey snapped.

Racetrack slumped in his seat, Spot looked away while Jack just looked utterly confused. He thought him and Davey were good again, why the heck is their relationship being held by a piece of metal that would probably give Davey a rash.

David went back to looking at his book that had been forgotten about in his lap. The brunette reading it, a small contempt smile on his face. Spot cleared his throat. “well, i’m gon’ head to sleep now, still got a few hours till cowboy city.”

Racetrack quickly nodded, nudging his head to Davey’s direction when him and Jack’s eyes met. “same here, see ya boys in the morning.” The two shorter newsies scrambled away from the awkwardness.

Jack let his hand rub against Davey’s arm, letting a sigh out. “Dave, i didn’t know you’s were still mad at me.”

“i’m not.”

“that comment didn’t seem that friendly though.”

“it was a bluff, me and Spot came up with it, pretty _smart_ hm?”

Jack was taken aback by it. “what?”

David looked up from his book, his eyes meeting with Jack’s. He put in his innocent smile, the one Jack knee could kill him in a second. “well, Jacky, Spot wanted some _alone_ time with _his_ boyfriend and i wanted some with _mine_.”

He looked back at his book, but then it was quickly chucked onto the floor, David was about to complain, but then Jack was on him quick. His lips moving against Davey’s, his stronger arms tight around David’s waist.

David yelped at the rough kiss, but he eventually kissed back. The whole time David was happy nobody came back into the cart, Jack was happy as well, he didn’t like to share David, like the jealous prick Jack was, David was _his_.

-

The next morning came sooner than it seemed. Their stop to Santa Fe coming up in less than an hour and Jack was already comforting a crying Davey. The boy was shaking, and Jack worried that he was regretting everything.

David mumbling about his family and if something happened to Jack or him, how his parents would react if they found out, Jack just held him tightly, letting the boy cry.

Wasn’t that Jack didn’t care, but he knew Davey needed to let everything out, so he let him. They were alone in the sleeping cart, so it wasn’t like they were disrupting people.

“I- Jacky what- how...”

“Davey, s’okay. You made this decision all on your own and if you don’t wanna go, we can go back with Spot and Race.” Jack said, a small smile. “nothing’s gon’ hurt us in New York if we stay awhile longer.” he could practically strangle himself for saying that lie.

Snyder was waiting for Jack, he had no idea that Jack was on a train. He’d let Davey go back, but Jack wouldn’t stay. Then again, Jack couldn’t hurt his Davey again, it was something that was hard on Jack.

Jack was stumped, he needed to tell Davey about Snyder when they got to Santa Fe.

David nodded slowly, his breathing scattered and fast, but it slowed down at a ironically slow pace. The brunette cling himself back on Jack, nuzzling into the shoulder of the broader boy.

“i love you so much.” Davey basically hyperventilated our of his lungs. Jack rubbed his back again, peppering kisses along his neck, over the small bruises that had been placed there last night during their small session.

“i love you too, doll.” Jack felt a sudden jerk as the train came to a stop and he could hear from the next room over an excited Race.

“woo! Santa Fe, Jacky-boy!”


	18. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find a lodge and Jack and Davey decide to get freaky ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, took me months to post this short chapter. I had lost interest in Newsies, but didn’t want to leave this fanfiction unfinished. After i post my 20 chapters, i don’t think i’ll be posting anymore Newsies for awhile. I still love the movie, just lost interest for right now. xoxo
> 
> tw: sex sex sex sex sex sex sex

"alright Jacky-boy! Where do we start, eh?" Racetrack nudged him, wiggling his brows in curiosity.

"i dunno, Race. Dave, did you make that list of yours?"

David nodded, pulling out the scrap of paper, he squinted his eyes and looked ahead. “uh, i think we go to this little lodge for now, heard from a guy that they allow anybody, s’bit expensive, but i brought money.”

Jack grinned, pulling David close by the shoulders. “s’why i admire you, Davey.”

Racetrack made a gag noise. “would ya’ stop being a couple? it’s gross.”

Spot slapped Races arm, rolling his eyes. “you’re definitely the walking mouth of this relationship.”

“was that suppose to make me feel bad?” David mumbled, Jack shrugged, pulling him along to the walk towards the lodge.

Jack pulled David closer to him, almost mouthing at his ear. “i’m gon’ take you’s apart once we’s is in a bunk.”

David shoved Jack, shaking his head. “Jack..” he flustered, averting his eyes back to his list as Jack threw his head back in laughter.

The walk to the lodge took an hour. Race was practically carried by Spot for half of the way, claiming he was still too tired and this was a vacation.

They walked inside, immediately filled with warmth and the smell of hot cider, which was weird since it was summer.

“goodness! James, we have some company!!” The woman from behind the counter sang. “howdy darlin’s, what can i do for ya?”

David cleared his throat. “oh, hi. Well, we’ve come from Manhattan and we’re wondering if you had any rooms available?”

The woman smiled. “you’re far from New York, boys. Welcome to Santa Fe, of course we have rooms! 1 room for each? or pairing?”

“two rooms, we’ll pair up.”

The woman clapped her hands happily, scribbling something down. “alright, here are your keys, food will be served from 6am - 7pm, so anytime you’re hungry, ring us up, if you do get hungry after or before the hours, our small snack/food bar is open all day, along with hot cider. We love the autumn time here!”

David took the keys, handing one to Spot and the other to Jack. “Thank you....”

“Mary, Mary is my name dear.”

“Thank you, Mary. Mind if we rest then? It’s been a long trip.”

Mary smiled, nodding her head. “of course! up the stairs, your room number is on your keys!”

David smiled back, lunging basically to the stairs, ready to get settled in. Spot, Race, and Jack following behind.

Spot waved them goodnight as he carried Race into their bedroom, David closed the door, clicking the lock into place. “i’m so ready to sleep.”

Jack grumbled something, throwing the bags on the floor and flopping onto the big fluffy bed. “oh, Dave. This bed is incredible.”

Davey kicked his shoes off, changing into some casual clothing, he glanced over to Jack, still buried into the linen. “yeah?”

Jack perched up on his elbows, wiggling his eyebrows. “you’s gonna come join me, i’m starving for some Davey.”

“sure you are.”

“of course i am, almost took ya whiles you was sleeping last night.”

David flustered again, throwing a sock at him. “christ Jack, i hate you.”

Jack laughed again, pulling his lover down onto the bed. “nah, you’s love me.” he mouthed at David’s ear, nibbling there, softly. David shifted his hips, moving closer to the older boy.

“desperate aren’t ya?”

“shut up.”

Jack swiftly removed his own clothes, swinging his arm of the bed and into his bag, he grasped a jar before placing it on the bed. “come on, Davey. Get undressed for me, hm?”

David sighed, shoving his breeches off. Leaving his shirt on. “i want my shirt kept on, s’cold.” Jack shrugged, leaning over the smaller male before capturing his lips, biting gently at the bottom one. Davey let out a soft mewl, bucking up into Jack. Jack groaned, holding Daveys hips down.

Jack popped open the jar, taking a generous amount of oil onto his fingers before looking at David. “legs and hips.”

David nodded, spreading his legs apart, shyly and pulling his knees to his chest, he felt Jack’s fingers circle around his entrance, Davey let out a shaky moan, before Jack plunged a whole finger in, fast but pleasurable.

David practically lurched off the bed, a loud moan escaping him. “Jack! Oh god-“

Jack smiled at him, thrusting his finger, he did this for awhile but then Jack added a second finger, stretching David wider. “oh, Jack! Jacky, Jacky please. I want you, just use your-“

Jack shut him up with a kiss. “you talk too much, Dave.” he mumbled lowly, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock. Jack breathed slightly, looking down at David, before placing the tip at his entrance, he slowly moved it in, choking on a moan as the tightness sucked him in. He was still for a moment before he started slow.

Slowly moving his hips, David grasped Jack’s arm. “Jacky..” David could of basically whined. Jack would do anything for this boy, it was scary. He picked up the paste, motivated by the beautiful sounds coming from Davey. He grasped David’s hips tightly, moving faster and faster, almost like an animal.

“Jack! Jack, fuck! I’m gonna-“

Jack moaned at that. He moved his hand to David’s untouched cock, pumping it with his thrusts. “come on, love. Dave, come. Come for me.”

David cried out, shuddering as his orgasm came, Jack felt him clench around his cock before he came inside. Collapsing onto David. Breathed heavily for a moment before he slowly pulled out and flipped out next to David.

“mm, Thank you, Jacky.” David muttered, sleepily. Jack pulled David into his arms, using his thrown shirt to clean Davey up, wiping the come from his legs and stomach.

“s’nothing, Dave.”

Davey snuggled close, pulling the blankets on them, letting Jack kiss his head, and possessively wrap his arms around him.

The boys fell asleep quite quickly, just listening to the sound of the quite western night.

The boys didn’t seem to hear Race and Spot make their owns noises from across the hall, or even the muttering from downstairs. It didn’t matter, they were finally home. A place they could call their own.

A dream.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey tells his parents how happy he is to be in love with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, after 4 months, here we are.

Dearest _Mother and Father,_

_I have been gone for awhile. Sarah wrote to me telling me about how you sent a search for me. I am pleased to tell you i am doing perfectly alright. After six months of my absence i have found myself to different ideas. Love to be exact. Love for a person i have known for only a year. Jack. Falling in love can be horrible and frightening. Me and him have had our fairness of fights and almost destruction. But i am exhilarated to say we are to be wed soon. You may not approve of me being a queer, but i have no sadness for who i am. I love Jack and he will be my husband, i only ask that you accept the truth. Sarah and Katherine are coming, The newsies are and i know Les would be happy to come see us. I hope you are doing well too, i think of you._

_Davey._

_“_ I Thought you’s said you didn’t write books, dave. You lyin’?”

Davey laughed, shoving at the taller boys shoulder. “no, i’m just writing a letter to my parents. I want them to be there Jack, but they need to accept the fact that i am who i am.”

Jack nodded, sitting down, he lit a cigarette, inhaling the tobacco product. “you’s know dave, a year ago, i’s would even dream about bein’ tied down. Girls are pretty, but i’s never thought a boy could be pretty. Then you’s came along, and i knew you were different.”

”shouldn’t you save this for the wedding?”

”let me finish. What i’m tryin’ to say, is, i didn’t care. If they’s weren’t goin’ to accept me, they’s don’t need to be apart of my life. If your Ma and Pa don’t accept you’s dave, you don’t need em’ right now.”

Davey glanced down at the letter. Jack was right. His parents hadn’t reached out. They knew where he was and lived, but there was no communication. They were waiting for David to come home and realize his mistake.   
  


Glancing at the fireplace, Davey tossed the letter into the flames. “you’re right, Jack. You’re right.” he sighed. Jack opened up his arms. “good. Now, you’s look cold.”

Smiling softly, Davey walked over to him, seating himself on Jack’s lap, he curled into the older boy. “Thanks, Jacky.”

”anytime, Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this ends A Dream That’s Called... 
> 
> I want to thank those who have stuck around since the beginning. I adored this series and hope i can make more Newsies content in the future. I know this isn’t the best and there are some parts i hope i can redeem myself from, but i hope you enjoyed it still. Have a great day/night and seize the day!! xoxo - dove


End file.
